Village of the Damned 2
by twinkels
Summary: After events of the 96 village of the damned history repeats itself another blackout more children and adult David The only survivor from the last children refuses to let the evil children destroy all that he loves can he now stop the children before it's too late and the government also think he is one of them I own nothing just idea and David's wife and children
1. Chapter 1

Prelog ...Since the dreadful events of 1996 when the little town of Midwich was almost destroyed by a group of evil alien children and it turned out that not all the children were evil one child David and his mother left Midwich to live far away elsewhere and David and his mother changed their names and looks to shake off their dark past and dirty secret and David grew up as a normal boy with feelings and compassion and became a normal adult even falling in love and marring and having children off his own but things were about to go horribly wrong again and this time only David can stop it

it was very early in the morning when the alarm rang and a sleepy voice said ' Urgh no please 5 more minutes I'm too cosy in here ' and a large hand shot out from under the duvet to silance the alarm

' No point in denying it and ignoring it sweetie time to get up ' A woman said leaning in and pulling the quilt away from David's face and kissing him on the nose

' Yeah I guess your right babes but I wanted a lie in and besides it's Saturday no work today don't i even deserve a lie in ' David David kissing his wife tenderly

' Yeah I guess but don't forget your mom is coming over and also we need to plan Hannah"s party so a trip to the party wholesalers but we can wait to little missy is out of the way don't want to spoil the surprise so that is where your mom comes in as she can get the kids for a few hours " The woman said

' Yeah I know anyway about this party hope it's not costing a fortune as Jason might get jealous about Hannah getting all the attention and gifts ' David said thinking about their toddler son

' No oh I'm getting him a small gift too well something he can open a trick another mom taught me can't have kids fighting now can we and anyway your mom is meant to be taking them both to build a bear this weekend give us time to ourselves to get work done ' The woman said as David pouted a little thinking on sometching else but he said nothing

About 5 miniuts later a voice yelling 'Mommy daddy time to get up came charging into the room and it belonged to Hannah their 4 year old daughter and she was carrying a plush white Alicorn toy in her arms

' Hey good morning princess and who's that you brought to see us today ' David said smiling at his daughter as he sat up in bed

' Princess Celestia she's from My little pony she's lost her crown down the side of the bed it's soft and clips onto her ears can you help me find it daddy please ' Hannah asked pleading with her dad

' Sure pumpkin why not I'll do it after breakfast so where's your brother then ..? Asked David stroking his daughters long dark hair that she'd got from her mother

' He's awake he's in his crib playing he can't climb out of it yet but he is trying to ' Hannah replayed

' Oh boy think it's time to get a toddler bed soon ' Said the woman sighing as David nodded in agreement

' Okay time to get up I guess no rest for the wicked and I'm hungry too ' David said getting up out of bed and running a hand through his now dark hair that was dyed to hide the white he had as a child and make him look more normal so no one knew about who David really was

After David got up and grabbed his house coat his wife got up too and headed to their sons room to see Jason who was awake and standing with his arms outstretched for hugs in his crib

' Goodmorning my little prince and mommy's here ' The woman said picking her young son up and kissing his cheek before going to find David who was now in the kitchen

" Okay guys so on today's menus we have cereal and juice pancakes and syrup oh I think we have muffins not sure or I can do a full English sausage bacon and eggs and a coffee ' David called from the kitchen with a dish cloth thrown over a shoulder and making his wife smile

"Oh Scotty trust you that sounds delicious ' The woman said using David's new name

' I want Cheerios daddy ' Said Hannah jumping up and down

' And the little lady shall have her Cheerios ' David as his family sat at the breakfast bar

' Okay freshly squeezed orange juice for madam and the little lady zero sugar content so no sugar rush and milk for sir ' Said David handing Jason his sippy cup before going back to the kitchen to cook again and prepare his own breakfast

David was a very good cook and his mom had taught him a lot and tried to let him lead a normal life as possible and he even attended school again with normal children and he did well making friends and also he began to deny and block off all memories of his early childhood they made a story up and David stuck to it and though their was plenty of photos of David now and from the events after what happened when his mom dyed his hair dark brown photos of him before with the white hair just didn't excist and David's Excuse was their was a fire that destroyed all his baby and toddler photos but his mom Jill had one of her holding David when he was about 2 or 3 but she hid that away

Soon David was in the kitchen tidying up and his wife was stripping the beds and the kids were watching cartoons or a dvd when the door bell rang so David being nearest got it and was glad to see his mom come over as she did that a lot

' Mom great to see you ' David said kissing Jill on the cheek

' Scott you too ' Jill begun as Heather and Jason came running out the lounge yelling grandma

' Hey munchkins ready for our day trip then ' Jill said kissing Heather the cheek and Jason on the head as they both hugged her

' These two are always ready mom ' David laughed

' Hey heather sweetie I found your pony's crown oh hi their Susan so nice of you to come ' The other woman said coming down carrying a felt crown that belonged to her daughters pony

' Hi Liz well I promised Scott I'd babysit today give you a chance to do you know what and get things organised if you know what I mean ' Jill said laughing a bit meaning Hannah's birthday

' Oh yeah that well yeah we have a few things to do in that department as they say but we're almost done ' Liz said smiling and David nodded

Jill stayed about an hour before taking the kids out for the day and David and Liz were very thankful as Liz parents lived a distance away and could only come up at holidays and didn't always see the grandkids but with Jill living like a 10 miniuts drive away that was great and she helped out a lot and she loved the kids and after David was born she had no more as she lost her husband and they were a young couple too and she'd would have loved to have more kids even though it was clear David wasn't Frank's child he'd have adopted the boy and would have loved him Infact Jill had no idea who or what got her pregnant with David or was the father of the other children as sometimes she still thought about them and the nightmare they put her town through but thankfully her David was nothing like them apart from looks but that was soon changed after they moved away and Jill was happy at how quickly David settled into a normal life and never did she think he'd give her 2 perfectly normal beautiful grandchildren 3who were born with dark hair and dark blue eyes and developed at a normal rate unlike David who was very very highly intelligent since he was still in diapers but now David played down his smartness even acting silly and dumb st times so he could settle and blend in with society

well that's that chappy done more to come


	2. Chapter 2

Okay now hun do we have a list of who's coming to this party we need to get right number of utensils and that and what's the decor theme what's she into my little pony ..? Asked David picking up a pinkie pie paper plate and cup set later at the wholesalers later that day

' Yeah she dose like the ponies but she wants Frozen also we're expecting about 30 people over but we will set extra places just in case ' Liz said shocking David a bit

' Wait ..What 30 you have to be kidding How dose she know all these people she doesn't even go to school yet omg I never knew 30 people at 4 or 5 ' David said stunned

' Well theirs her kindergarten class and she's got a lot of friends in their also we need imitation gold plates and cups for the guests of honour " Liz said confusing David again as he was looking at some Barbie plates and cups

' Guests of houner who oh Liz who have you invited now ..? Asked David confused

" Well I hired to professional people to come and be Frozen Elsa and Anna for a bit they will spend an hour or two they'll play games sing songs read a story also help with cake cutting and bring a gift and we both know how much Hannah loves frozen she'll love it when I was little I had Cinderella come to my party did you not have anyone come to you as a kid ...? Asked Liz looking at David

' No we really couldn't afford that my mom wasn't always rich and being in a one parent family was a struggle having no dad to support us ' David said as Liz Sighed she knew David hated talking about his childhood so changed the subject

' Oh Scott what do you think of the big air Walker balloons I see they have Elsa here and I'm sure they can order in Anna and Olaf in time for the party " Liz said

' Huh yeah sure just don't go over the budget we still need to get food and that and have we got a cake I could try and get mom to do the cake ' David said

' Thanks but cake is orderd Elsa's ice castle also we're having a smaller cake with pinkie pie on it as she loves pinkie pie too so food is taken care of so relaxe your so tense today ' Liz said petting David's arm as he sighed

' I'm sorry maybe it's this birthday and so costly and that then we have Jason's in a few months to plan but I guess planning a birthday for a 2 year old turning 3 will be easer ' David said with a sigh as he kissed Liz and she playfully smacked his butt

soon David and Liz finished their shopping and headed home again and David was putting some stuff away when he heard his wife on the phone saying that's great and could they hold it for her

' What's great who's was that on the phone ..? Asked David as he came into the kitchen area where his wife as

' Scotty can you be an angel and go to that warehouse called bouncy king they said we can pick up the bouncy castle we hired for Hannah's party we have it for a week so we can inflate it tomorrow when she's out

' Bouncy King that's way outta town like 15 miles away can't they deliver ..? Asked David

" No well they could but it's an extra 20 bucks then they would insist blowing it up themselves and that's an extra !0 they'll give you the generator we can plug that into the extension in the shed and anyway you've driven further away than that soon as you leave sooner you'll be back ' Liz said kissing David as he sighed

' True you win I'll be back soon and we can continue where we left off ' David said with a laugh as he left the house and got into his car turning on the radio for company whist his wife got ready for the party

It was a beautiful summers day and the blue sky was cloudless and David turned on the air conditioning creating a small breeze he only stopped briefly for some cola and a TV guide before heading on his journey again and kinda singing along with the radio even if his singing wasn't that good but he didn't care his kids and wife liked it so that made him happy

Meanwhile Elsewhere Liz had been taking the trash out and was now standing on her driveway talking to a neighbour who was asking her about her daughters birthday party as her daughter was going too

' Yeah it's next weekend Scotty and I were getting some stuff for it today it's kinda cross between Frozen and my little pony those are what she's into just now so yeah an interesting combernaion I guess ' Liz said with a laugh

' Aww cute yeah Jennifer loves Frozen all I get is Elsa Elsa Elsa yet have to say she likes chewbacca too she would love to hug him as he'd be nice and furry ' The woman said making Liz laugh a bit

' Hmm chewbacca that's interesting but not saying that girls can't like him i guess he is sweet but don't think I could handle all that hair bad enough getting Scotty to shave in the morning sometimes he goes for the rugged look but ushally o win " Liz said with a laugh

' Where is he today anyway haven't seen him all day just yesterday when he was playing with Jason the back yard ' The woman said

' Oh he was around earler he's gone to pick up the bouncy house for the party we have it till next Sunday we might hire it for another day but not sure yet we really should buy our own and you can get them cheap in some places but we do have a a new pladling pool that's packed away but yeah scotty will be back later and his mom Susan has the kids their at her place or somewhere in town today also won't be long till your Jennifer's birthday and Ryan too he's getting big ' Said Liz smiling

' Yeah Ryan is 8 in September he's at school and Jennifer is 5 in 3 weeks again she wants a frozen themed party she was at Little Angels last week she had a princess and the frog theme and Tiana showed up ' The woman said

' Yes I remember Hannah was their she loved it and the woman that played Tiana was I think from Louisiana so got the accent spot on ' Liz said

' Oh I'd love to live in the south in one of those old big plantation houses the ones that are still standing it be a great place to raise your kids ' The woman said as Liz shook her head

' Sounds nice but doesn't appeal to Scotty and me knowing about those houses bloody pasts they harbour dark secrets and are meant to be haunted and anyway Scotty and I hate they way those poor slaves were treated so doesn't appeal to us were happy where we are ' Liz said as the woman shrugged

As the two women stood talking a little chill got up and they felt a very strange feeling like they were being watched but their was no one their and also Liz thought she heard whispering

' Beth did you hear that ..? Asked Liz to her friend

" Yeah kind off what is it ..? Asked Beth confused as she and Liz looked around then suddenly without warning both women collapsed to the ground unconscious

Also Elsewhere Jill who was in the park with Hannah and Jason who were playing on the swings also collapsed along with all the other people nearby Infact everyoje in the town collapsed into an unconcus state just like they did all those years ago

well that's that chappy done more to come


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow the blackout only effected town areas and where David was he wasnt effected and he was fine and had picked up the bouncy castle and the man was helping him load it into his trunk

' Well my wife is hoping to keep it to Monday my daughters birthday is on the Saturday a week today and we're having a little get together again on Sunday kids and adults you know so we might be drinking and in no fit state to bring it back so by Monday around lunch time would that be okay ..? Asked David smiling

' Yeah sure but as long as you adults don't get on it iv had that before drunk adults getting on and bursting my castles ' The man said

' Oh no don't worry about that sir I'll make sure they don't and no doubt my wife will bring it back as I'll be working then ' David said smiling as he slammed his trunk closed before giving the man rest of the deposit

"okay young fellow when your wife returns the castle I'll refund you the deposit but you know the rules " The man said

' Yep any damage to the castle and you keep the deposit don't worry it will be fine ' David said smiling as he got into his car and pamper giving the man a wave not hearing a newsflash on the radio about reports of a blackout coming in as small areas were unefeccted

David got In his car and was in a happy mood and turned on the radio again getting some music and again he sang along and imagined the look on Hannah's face when she seen the big bounce house as she had no idea she was getting one let alone Elasa or Anna at the party

' Oh princess your gonna be so surprised next week you will love it ' David said looking at a photo of him his wife and kids he kept on his dashboard and though this party would cost a lot of money he felt it was worth it

Davids plans were to drive home so he and his wife could hide the bounce house in their basement as the kids never went down their so they'd stash th4 Christmas gifts their too knowing they were safe and other birthday presents got stashed their and later Jill would bring the kids back and she'd have tea with them and play with the kids for a bit before leaving and later he and Liz would get them ready for bed as the kids had a routine bed by 8pm so they knew mommy and daddy could watch a movie before going to bed themselves thr\e routine was like that every weekend for a long time gave Jill a chance to see her grandkids and David and Liz alone adult time

As David listened to the radio happily he heard a woman cut in to the broadcast

' Hi Alex have you heard any more about these blackouts what caused them and how long it will last for ' The woman said and at first David thought it was a huge powerdur or power surge

" Oh great that means no electricity what will we tell mom and the kids if we can't cook a meal ' David said to himself sighing

' No nothing new yet drone footage has revealed mass unconscious and also a large pile up of cars we believe many may be dead but the effected towns have been sealed off and no one is getting in or out ' A male reporter said making David raise an eyebrow and worry a bit as it sounded kind of familer as he remembers his mom telling him about the mass blackout before

David drove faster heading home but was soon greeted by a lot of men in zoot suits and gas masks and huge roadblocks and that confused David more so he got out his car and went over

" What the hell is going on what's happening ...? Yelled David running a hand through his hair

' Please sir you can't go their we think it's toxic gas maybe a terrorist attack you have to go back way you came ' The man said

' Like hell I will I live in that town my wife mom and kids are in ther I need to get to them what's going on ' David yelled getting mad trying to get past the roadblock but the man wouldn't let him

" Look sir if you don't move along we will have to shoot you I'm sorry we don't know what we're dealing with here and you know how much on edge the country is since 9/11 and that well this could be anything really

' Well my wife and children are in their I can't walk away I need to get to them now ' Yelled David as a van pulled up along side him and the man making them look over and a very well dressed man got out

' Dr Casey thank you for coming how are things have you heard anything ' The other man said as the dr shook his head

' World wise as far as we know so we doubt it's terrorists they couldn't do this on a large mass scale

' What the hell is going on I want to see my wife and kids and my mom ' Yelled David getting frustrated

' And who is this ' Dr Casey said looking at David

' I'm scott Hardgreeves my wife children and mother are in that town and I need to get to them so what the hell is going on if it's not damn terrorists who's doing this the government with their stupid little experiments ' David yelled

' Sir I have no idea what you are on about and no we have nothing to do with this ' The man said as David growled a little under his breath

' Mr hadgreeves you have to calm down loosing your temper won't get you anywhere ' A man said as David was about to loose it

' Calm down how can I I don't know what state my family is in you won't let me through and now you want me to remain calm Sweet Jesus man what are you on ' David yelled as more yelling interrupted him and David and the others turned to see a man in a spot suit collapse as soon as he went over a line and that sent chills down everyone's spine

' Pull him back is he alive ..? The doctor yelled as everyone all knelt over him but got no response

' He's got a pulse he's unconscious ' Another man yelled as someone then called for an ambulance

" See what's why you can't go in their mate look let me drive you to an outta town motel I'm sure they can fix you up till this passes and everything will be okay ' The man said patting David on the shoulder but David shrugged it off

' Sir we just had reports this happened before way back in the early 1990s that was worldwide and before in the 1960s that was mainly in the U.K. no one was. harmed unless they were doing something dangerous like driving or that ' A man said

' You think their linked as that was before 9/11 ' Another man said

" Look I don't think this is a terrorists attack even they couldn't do such a thing on a huge scale were having reports world wide of this blackout so I don't know what is going on ' The man yelled making David sigh yet he had a rough idea of what might be going on as he remembered his mom saying about this but he said nothing to the men

David then pulled out his phone and dialled his house and got no response and it was the same with his moms house

' It's. a wast of time it's if their phones are dead landlines and cell phones ' The man said as David sighed shoving the phone back into his pocket and standing around waiting for any news but none came really well not for a further 4 hours

David hung around not wanting to go anywhere when a couple of ment came over with laptops linked to drones and had news

' Sir it seems the towns people are coming round and are acting if they woke up from a long sleep ' The man said as everyone gatherd round the laptop and it was true

Elsewhere Liz who was talking to her friend found them self's sitting on the sidewalk unaware what just happened and also other people were waking up too and luckily everyone was okay just dazed and confused but elsewhere Jill who'd been in the park with her grandkids began to panic as she remembered the last time it happened

After checking the kids were okay she hugged them close muttering oh dear God not again don't let this be like the last time and memories of the last black out when she was with the town minister in the school getting finger paints during the last black out came flooding back and though Jill was way to old to have children now she feared she might be affected again and if the worse did happen well the next child might not turn out like David she got lucky with him

' Can I go home I need to check on my wife and children and mother ' Yelled David who was still at the roadblock and really loosing it now

' I'd advise you not to maybe not for a day or two at least I'm sure we can put you up and we will let you know how things are we need to quarantine the town and " Begun the man as David stepped over the white line and was fine

" Look I'm almost in the town and I'm fine now and so is your friend ' David said now heading near his car as he had a plan and as the men looked at th3ir friend who was now sitting up asking what the hell just happen David jumped in his car and drove through the roadblock heading hom as fast as he could with the men all yelling and shouting at him to come back

' Not a chance Im going home ' David yelled giving them the finger through an open window as he sped away departs to see everyoje was okay

When David did make it home he ran inside fast as he could and found Liz with Jilll on the sofa and to his relief Hannah and Jason playing on the floor with their toys and both looked fine and happy

' Scotty thank god your okay omg I was so worried " Said liz kissing David as he held her

' I'm fine their saying it was a mass blackout it didn't effect where I was we'll just that these well you know nasty men wouldn't let me into town wanted to quarantine it for a few days I won't say what I think in front of the kids trying to keep it PG here you know ' David said as Liz nodded

' So what happened I was talking to a neighbour about her daughters party in 3 weeks and Hannah's next thing I knew I was waking up and I was missing several hours at first I thought it was a terrorist attack but turned on tv and it's world wide what's going on ...? Asked Liz

' I really don't know maybe government who knows and they lie to us anyway hell with all their coverups who knows what's going on of a UFO was to land on the White House lawn they'd deny it so sorry babes I don't know ' David said glancing at Jill who shrugged not wanting to scare anyone with the truth as she so hoped history would not repeat itself

well thats that chappy done more more to come


	4. Chapter 4

No more was said about the blackout and even Jill kept quiet as she didn't want to scare anyone and later that day the men that David delt with earler came to the town to check everyone and as David was now in contact with his wife and was holding his son they just left him their but a doctor did take blood samples and urine samples from everyoje but apart from a few tears from the kids at getting blood samples they were fine and David and Liz soon cheered the kids up to stop them crying but that night David was unable to sleep so got up and decided to talk to his mom via Skype but told her to type as he didn't want to be heard by anyone

David...HEY mom r u their typed David

Jill ..hi hun yes what's up Jill typed

David... Mom you know that blackout today was that like the one that happened all those years ago and you fell pregnant with me ...?

Jill ...Yeah it was but doesn't mean to say that it will happen again let's hope not

' David ...What happened on thqt day first black out do u remember ..?

Jill ..yes I do the school was holding an autumn fete an event that happened every year and it was very popular and the locale minister and his wife came Oh she did beautiful baking she was famous for it everyone loved her baking kids and adults alike but that day Frank who's have been your adopted dad drove out of town I was helping Sarah the ministers wife set up the stall and her husband asked me to get fingerprints for the kids as their was a painting competition going on for the children so I went onto the class room and that's last thing I remembered I woke a few hours later along with everyone else dazed and confused sadly their was a couple of deaths at the fete someone fell off the ferris wheel and a man fell onto to the BBQ but worse I heard about Frank he'd crashed as he'd been effected too ' Jill said sadly pausing a bit

David ...Mom r u okay..? David typed

Jill..Yes hun I'm fine but it was about a week later we'll we found out me and 9 other women found out we were pregnant including a young girl of 19 a good church going girl along with her own mom the girl took it bad and also she later miscarried she couldn't take any more and killed herself you kids were very young at the time and though you were all born to different parents you looked like siblings it was so weird ' Jill typed sending shivers down David's spine as he thought back and could still see the other kids in his mind and the young mom who'd lost her baby

David remembered the time he started off on a morning walk with the other kids but he broke away from them and seen a young teen in the grave yard drinking alcohol as she stank and was clearly drunk and she said she couldn't hack it any more and he could see her killing her self and sure enough later that night she did and also her baby was a female and was meant to be David's partner and now David knew if the baby had lived he'd have been evil as the other kids so I'm a way he was glad the baby died

David ...Yeah I remember you telling me about her I met her once in the grave yard when I ran into Mr Chaffee we spoke for a bit he was nice .. David typed

Jill.. Yeah he was a good man he died saving the town and saved you too he could see you weren't like those other kids he was ypur teacher for a while and he was a good man sadly missed ..Jill typed

Jill ..so how is everyone now and the kids are they okay Jason was leaning forward in the swings but heather was on the rubber area so was okay ..Jill typed

David ...Yeah their good now they think it was like a nap they went for and are back to normal talking about build a bear tomorrow and being the pains in the asses at times ..David typed then put a laughing face emoji

'Jill... aww they are good kids but so glad everyoje is okay now heard on the news about a pile up,15 are dead that's so sad .Jill typed

David ...Yeah cos of the blackout also someone fell of scaffolding too but they say reports are still coming in so don't know yet also this is the 3rd blackout to happen last one happened in the 60s mostly U.K. ..David typed

Jill...so I heard they think they might have been more in the past but not sure but this is the 3rd in living memory the one in the 60s then one in the 90s and today's one but no doubt as time goes on we will here more and also this time we have drones and that back in the 90s their was no such things and cell phones were basic then and no social media Jill typed

David..yeah I guess thats true .David typed

David carried on talking to his mom for another hour really about making plans for next day and if she was still coming for dinner which she was and also she planned to take the kids out for the day as she promised and also he promised he'd do a Skype call with her tomorrow before she came over

After closing his laptop David went back to bed and gave Liz a cuddle and kissed her

' Where were you God your feet are cold " Liz said

' Sorry babes talking to mom on Skype mostly about tomorrow you know ' David said smiling

' So is tomorrow still on then after the events of today ..? Asked Liz

' Yeah far as I know and so is the party oh that reminds me I have the bouncy house in my trunk we can look at it tomorrow when kids are out and put it in the basement and put it up Friday " David said smiling as he snuggled under the quilt and went to sleep and soon Liz fell asleep too but had a lot of strange dreams she just couldn't work out and in one dream she was holding a baby she waswnr sure what sex it was as the baby was wrapped in a blanket but it had the whitest hair ever whiter than snow and the child wasnt albino, and also the baby would not stop crying and no matter what Liz did to comfort the baby it wouldn't do it it just screamed and screamed non stop making her cry now and she couldn't see David or her own two kids now in the dream they weren't their but she was calling them but got no reply

Liz eventually Woke up I'm a cold sweat and was shaking as the dream was so so real and those white haired baby just wouldn't shut up it drove her insane but their was nothing she could do about it she felt scared of the baby as if it was evil and terrified for the lives of her husband and own 2 kids and her own but she felt she had to be super nice to this baby and tend to all it's needs or they'd be hell to pay like she was the baby's slave

" Hey you okay babes what's up ..? Asked David feeling Liz get out of the bed as he turned on the bedside lamp and looked at the time it was after 4am

' I'm fine angel just a bit of a bad dream nothing really going to a drink of water and use the bathroom but got back to sleep babes. we have a lot on tomorrow ' Said Liz smiling a bit as she left he room and left a confused David who did as she said but he was worried about her

thats that chappy done more to come


	5. Chapter 5

Next morning as usual David and Liz were up early and Liz looked terrible like she haven't slept and also very pale too which worried David as he'd never seen her like this before

' Is everything okay babes you don't look very well I can easily do that " David said about to take the dish cloth from Jill as she was wiping some spilt juice

' I'm fine hun just got a bit of a headache but I'll be okay don't worry you go and see to the kids ' Liz said glancing at the kids as Hannah was yelling at something Jason did

' Hannah stop yelling and leave Jason alone he's just a baby " Yelled David trying not to loose it

' But daddy Jason dipped Barbie's hair in the milk now it's yucky ' Hanna begun but David cut her off

' Hannah I said no enough stop it. now you know we don't have toys at the table and you need to stop yelling mommy has a sore head now we can wash Barbie later but wrap her hair in kitchen roll and put her in the lounge and I'll get fresh milk their might be hairs in that one ' Said David standing up and getting fresh milk

David was a very good dad but he was firm too but if he wasnt the kids would have caused a riot and just now he wanted to keep things nice and quiet for Liz

Their you take that hun also iv given you some paracetamol for your headache hopefully that will shift it and don't worry about the kids sure mom is taking them let her handle their tantrums for the day ' David said with a laugh

' Aww thanks babes your an angel I might try and get some sleep later exhausted here ' Liz said smiling as David sat down next to her

' Hey I know maybe later in the month we could go to the country sure I have a friend that has a little condo we can take the kids live of the grid for a couple of weeks hunt fish it be fun and clear air and beautiful crystal waters you can drink and swim in he dose that with his family a lot and their just back from their ' David said

' Will it be okay for a 2 year old ..? Asked Liz

' Sure well Jason will be 3 then and sure he has a 3 year old girl and she loves it and well he's not really in dipers now is he and it will be a huge adventure playground to Hannah we can go for a couple of weeks let our hair down and rough it might even bring the tent ' David laughed a bit

' Sounds good fun and I haven't lived like that since I went camping as a teen with my parents yeah sounds a great idea ' Liz agreed as David smiled

After breakfast Jill came round and took the kids out as promised as they were going to build a bear at the mall and that bought David time to show Liz the bouncy castle and she liked it so she was still not feeling to great so we ant for a lie down on the sofa and David struggled with the castle stuffing it in the basement that seemed to be full of stuff so that keep David occupied down their for a bit

Liz closed her eyes as she lay back on the sofa trying to sleep again and forget the nightmare she had but as soon as she went to sleep she heard a baby crying again and could see a white baby basket with the hood up and seen herself going into a beautiful nursery that was painted lemon and white and had baby sheep on the walls and a lullaby played in the background on a white music box and in the dream to her horror she had a pillow in her hand and planned to smother the baby as she got closer to the basket she seen the baby asleep it was wearing lemon and it's hair was purest of white somehow this baby was connected to her but she felt nothing for it no love or anything and wanted to kill it and she never felt like that about any babies she loved babies but this baby before her was demonic she felt

' Die you little bastard' She said to the baby and was about to put the pillow over it's face when the baby's eyes snapped open and were evil glowing red like it was possessed and that terrified Liz as suddenly she felt herself being thrown across the room and her arms and legs and back snapping like branches in a storm this baby wanted to kill her

' Scot Scotty where are you help me help ' Liz called out but the baby just glared at her smirking evily

' Where is my husband and my children what do you want with me ..? Demanded Liz struggling to get up as pain shot through her bleeding broken body as she lay on the floor in a broken heap

Liz tried to get up but she couldn't it is as some unseen force was holding her down the baby maybe but bo the hands were far too large

' Hey hey it's okay you had a bad dream I'm here your safe ' Said a reassuring voice and a gentle smile and Liz looked up to see Scotty

' What ..What happened ..? Asked Liz confused

' A bad dream I guess but it's okay now oh hey when I was in the basement I found a friend she might keep you company ' David said smiling and pulling a large raggedy Ann doll form behind his back

' OMG I forgotten about her mom brought her over after we moved here I shoved her in a box on the basement aww thank you iv had her since I was tiny she used to sleep with me in my bed " Liz said smiling and hugging the doll before hugging David

' Well glad I found your friend we best hide her from Hannah she might want her but we can get her one later in year ' Davud said

' Yeah I think every child should have a raggedy Ann or Andy don't you ' Said Liz smiling as David nodded

' Yeah my mom got me raggedy Andy as a kid he'd sit on my dresser I lost him in the fire ' David said bitting his lip a bit he hated lying truth was Jill still had the doll along with of all of David's childhood stuff in 3 large boxes and along with a lot of photos of him too including one of him and Mara as babies

Liz tried to occupy herself the rest of the day to take her mind of the dreams she had but still didn't feel too well but if things got a bit much she'd go and sit in the lounge and watch tv and David got the dinner made as Jill would be home soon with the kids and he always cooked for his mom on weekends and he enjoyed it and an afternoon of Jerry springer and people airing their dirty laundry and starting drama was not his thing so David kept out the way in the kitchen

About an hour later Jill came back with the kids and both kids had large boxes which meant one thing new teddies and David could see them getting out of Jill's car

' Moms here with the kids and they have new furry friends by looks of it ' David yelled with a laugh

' More teddies they will be kicking us out the house soon how many bears do they have now and your mom is bad encouraging it ' Liz said as the door went and David opened it

' Were Home we got a little held up at the mall today ' Jill said as she struggled with Jason's pushchair and the shopping and tried to knee the door open so David helped her

' Oh wow what have you been up to buying the entire mall ' David said laughing

' I got 2 new furry friends Applejack and rainbow dash I love them ' Said ' Hannah smiling

' Yop we got ponies she wanted a unicorn called rarity but she was sold out and we got a brown furry bear for Jason ' Jill said

" Oh wow cool now why don't you put your ponies in your room next to your others and wash your hands as tea will be ready soon theirs a good girl ' Said David smiling as he lifted up Jason to put in his high chair

' so had fun today then I take it ' David laughed

' Oh very interesting that's for sure we had to try and avoid the city centre for 2 reasons no one said their was a huge pride parade on today so that held us up big time and parking was like gold dust and I swear I have glitter stuck to my car ' Jill said

' Oh yeah I heard about that last week their was to be a pride parade and roads and that closed cos of the floats and crowds oh sorry mom ' David said glancing at Liz who smiled a bit

' Oh no worries and some of the drag queens wobbling on their high heel shoes were funny so how have you kids been ..? Asked Jill

' Oh were good we packed away the bouncy house and found a friend ' David said lowering his voice a little

' My old raggedy Ann I thought I'd lost she was in the basement David found her butnyeah were good just had a relaxing day that's all ' Liz said not mentioning the nightmares as David took his moms jacket and hung it up

' Well tea is almost ready so as the French say Bon appetite ' Davud said as hanna a-pears and everyone took their seats ready to enjoy dinner

well that's that chappy done more to come


	6. Chapter 6

No more was said about the black out or past black outs and David and Liz desired to put the events behind them as they had a lot of things to do just now with Hannah's birthdaycoming up so they threw them self's into that with help from Jill but on the morning of the little girls party David and Liz planned to play a game with Hannah to blindfold her and lead her downstairs to her presents and David wanted to film it for you tube as he had a you tube blog and posted a lot of videos on it and had a lot of followers so he often did things like family events trips and so on even the elf on the shelf he did that with the kids and this would have been his latest instalment but when he woke that morning he found the bed empty and Liz in the bathroom being very sick

'Liz Liz babes are you okay in ther what's going on open the door ' Said David knocking and talking through the door in a worried tone

' Go away I don't feel well ' Liz managed to say before throwing up again

' What about Hannah's party and our video blog we always do it come on babes what's going on tell me ' David yelled as he was drowned out by more wrenching so sighing David walked away but he still decided to do the video without Liz as he cared about his viewers too

' Hey you tubers it's scotty 2 Hotty here and welcome to another of my awesome videos now you guys remember to subscribe hit the like button and the little bell button so you'll never miss another video I post .Now today is a very special day for Hannah it's her birthday she turns the big 4 now guys sadly mommy might not be in the video today as she's not very well but I'll be here as usual with Hannah and Jason so let's go and wake up the birthday princess shall we but we need to be quiet as she'll be more like sleeping beauty just now ' David said with a laugh softly knocking on the door Frozen style

' Good morning princess happy birthday today is your big deal are you ready for fun ' Said David still filming as Hannah sat up in bed yawning and rubbing her eyes

' Morning daddy and yeah let's do this ' Hannah said hugging David

' David stopped filming for a while to give Hannah a chance to get up and also he blindfolded her and filmed again as he led her down stairs

' Okay in this room theirs lots of surprises all for you and theirs a few more to come later on ' David said as he led his daughter into the room that had a huge pile of presents and when he took her blindfold off she screamed in delight

' OMG daddy daddy daddy ' was all Hannah could say as David laughed and sat down ready to film the present opening giving some comments too

David knew what Hannah was getting as he and Liz bought the gifts but he acted surprised and was yelling things like ' Oh wow Elsa Anna oooh shopkins yey My little pony " he was getting right into it too

After present opening David stopped filming again and tidied up the torn wrapping paper whist despite feeling sick Liz helped the kids get washed and dressed

' Bloody hell scot your letting her have chocolate for breakfast I don't believe this are you insane ' Yelled Liz seeing Hannah eating a bar of chocolate David gave her

' Its her birthday a one of treat she's allowed that and you don't moan when she eats her advent calendar chocolate at Christmas ' David said

' Well that chocolate is tiny that's a full bar are you insane she's gonna be bouncing off the walls all day well you can deal with her then ' Liz snapped shocking David as she wasn't like this last year

" Okay I will I can handle her hyperness just be thankfull she didn't gulp down those pixi sticks we have. that's like sugar crack sheeth excuse me for breathing ' David said taken aback by liz's bad mood but matters got worse when Jill came round and it was over a present that Jill bought her

' Happay birthday angel and how is my favourite granddaughter wow your getting heavy too much candy ' Jill said lifting Hannah up who giggled and kissed Jill on the cheek

' yeah she's already been in at the candy today and hey thanks for coming to help mom I'd be lost without you ' David said giving Jill a kiss on the cheek as she patted his back

' Oh wow look what I got a Bratz Yasmin oh she's pretty ' Hannah said looking at the box with the doll in it who wore pink t shirt with the Effie tower on it and pale blue jeans with flowers on them and pink boots and her brown highlighted hair was in what looked like a pony tail to the side

' Oh wow bratz awesome oh and she'll fit your shopkins cart so you can play at supermarkets as you got the mall from Santa 'David said taking the doll to open it

' I always wanted a bratz their pretty be careful with her daddy ' Hannah said as David took the doll into the kitchen to get the s sissors to open the box as a lot of tags and wires held the doll down

' I will sweet pea ' David yelled as he opened the box and noticed Liz come in and she still didn't look good

' Hey babes how are you feeling now any better ..? Asked David smiling

' What the hell is that you have their ..? Asked Liz glaring at the doll

' Er a doll mom got it for Hannah brats Yasmin think she's called ' David said

' A Bratz I forbid them you know my feelings on those tarty looking dolls ' Liz yelled

' Oh Liz it's not even tarty looking it's wearing a t shirt and pants and boots and is tame compared to some other dolls it's just a little doll ' David said

' Look at it it's a little hooker caked in make up had lip implants by looks of it no Scott I don't want her having it I said Barbie dolls Disney princesses or American girl dolls only only I don't want her having Bratz monster high or any dolls like that only Barbie and wholesome Disney princesses " Liz yelled

' Oh for Christ sake what's wrong with you it's a harmless doll and too late she's seen it and loves it and it was kind of mom to get her it these dolls aren't cheap iv seen them in stores ' David yelled

' Get rid of it I don't want that thing in my house ' Was all Liz said before leaving the room and leaving David fustrated and he was going to yell at Liz. But didn't want drama not today but he wouldn't take away the doll as he didn't want to hurt his daughter so he was going to have to think fast

' Mom have you got a few I need to talk to you in the kitchen ' David said looking at Jill who was holding Jason on her knee and playing with him

' Sure hun what's up ' Jill said placing the toddler on the floor and following David into the kitchen where she could see her son looked really worried and he was bitting his nails

' I really dunno what's going on but Liz has been in a foul mood all day and pretty sick I woke this morning to find her puking her guts up in the toilet and she's been like a bitch from Hell all day snapping at me and the kids and she's not even wished Hannah a happy birthday yet I dunno what's wrong with her and she lost it over that doll you gave Hannah ' David said sighing and shocking Jill a bit

' Huh what do you mean ..? Asked Jill

" Oh saying the doll looks like a cheap hooker with lip implants basically I see nothing wrong with the doll just a bit of plastic with clothes and hair that's all but she's lost it and doesn't want the doll in the house I'm at a dead end here she's just not herself really ' David sighed

' Well she can keep the doll at my place she's left a lot of toys their I'll get her something different then if that's the problem ' Jill said

' Thanks Mom I just dunno what's come over her talk about Jekle and Hyde and I'm scared cause she ruins Hannah's big day and also we have 2 special guests coming I managed to get 2 singing actresses from an agency who will play Elsa and Anna from frozen and I want Hannah to think that's really them as we can't afford to take the kids to Disney world just now that's their dream ' David said as Jill nodded as she remembered David talking about it last year but just now with the mood Liz was in that subject was best avoided as she just wasnt herself right now and she was still being sick so David kept out her way and Jill kept the kids out the way till Liz calmed down

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	7. Chapter 7

Thankfully Jill helped David with the party and some of the neighbours who turned up with their kids and David noticed something that most of the women who were their seemed in bad moods too so it was mostly the men or older women that helped but still David was very greatful and he continued filming for his blog despite the icy atmosphere the younger women gave off

Soon the kids were all happy and running around and playing on the bouncy castle that Jill helped David put up day before as Liz refused to help and everyone was having a good time

' Okay kids can I have your attention please today we're very very lucky to have 2 very special guests who have come for one afternoon only and we're so so lucky to have them as their all the way from Norway so they have traveled a long way ' David said as Jill whispered Arendale

' Oh my mom here says their from the kingdom of Arendale has anyone heard of that place ...? Asked David to yells of yes and a couple of kids screamed Elsa

" Okay I guess they need no introduction but please welcome their royal highnesses Queen Elsa and princess Anna of Arendale ' David yelled to cheers and Jill hit a play button on an old radio cassette player that played the instrumental version of Let it go

' OMG daddy daddy look it's the real Elsa and Anna ' Yelled Hannah all excited as Davud smiled

' Yeah it is they came to see you they heard it was your birthday so came here to visit ' David said smiling and watching Hannah run over to Elsa and Anna and David carried on filming and he was so happy to see the happiness on his daughters face

David filmed for the first 10 miniuts before handing the camera to Jill who took over and the 2 Disney actresses told the kids a story that was really the story of the Frozen movie and played a couple of games with them so whist they kept the kids occupied David went in to get the cake and put it outside as Elsa and Anna would help cut it

On entering the kitchen David found Liz still in a bad mood and she wasn't interested in the fun it seemed

' Liz hun aren't you outside enjoying the party your missing all the fun and Hannah is wondering where you are you should go outside ' David said

' I'm not in the mood anyway she has Susan you and those princesses she doesn't need me I'm fine in here ' Liz replied shocking David

" Yeah so she needs you too she wants to share her day with you and your her mom after all ' David begun but Liz cut him off

' Look drop it Scott I don't feel well and I can watch the videos later your filming it aren't you just leave me be ' Liz said

' Look I dunno what the hell is wrong with you you have been like a wet weekend all day and your ruining Hannah's birthday she;l never have a 4th birthday again least you can do is make an effort and you weren't like this last year what's wrong with you is it your time of the month or something ' Said David but Liz didn't reply but got up and headed into the lounge

' Oh fine be like that but your being a right bitch now and I don't like it ' Yelled David grabbing the cake and taking it outside and trying to remain cheerful again

' Okay everyone gather round cake time your royal highness if you don't mind helping my daughter ' Said David bowing a little to Elsa

' No of course not now gather round everyone Hannah you come with me Anna you too ' Elsa said as everyone went to the table all excited as David removed the beautiful large blue and white cake from the box that had little mini Elsa Anna and Olaf on it

' Oh that's us ' Anna squealed before she helped with the cake

' Okay make a wish but don't tell anyone ' David said now filming again as Hannah with help from Elsa and Anna blew the candles out and everyone sang happy birthday and clapped

' Awww omg so adorable I think I'm so going to cry said one of the men who was friends with David as he hid his face on his partners shoulder and both men made David smile a bit as he found them such divas

' Okay do you know what Queen Elsa is famous for she has a magical power ' David yelled above the kids

' She makes it snow ' Yelled a little girl

' Yes indeed I can make it snow ' Elsa said smiling

' Oh oh maybe she'll make it snow just now that be fun ' Anna said

' Well it's really up to Princess Hannah's parents if they want snow I don't want to freeze another town again and have everyone snowed in ' Elsa said looking at David and Jill

' Yeah fine by me and the snow will melt soon ' David said truth was he hired a snow machine and it was placed in a certain way to make it look if was Elsa making the snow

' Okay now what song do I sing again we need to sing it and yell as loud as we can ice and snow ice and snow' Elsa said as everyone sang the chorus of Let it go and David sneaked off into the bushes to turn on the machine and soon enough flurries of snow appears

' Oh wow look at that it's snowing keep chanting kids ice and snow ' David yelled as the air became thick with fake snow and it started lying and the kids loved it and even Jill joined in pretending she had snow powers too and was holding Jason at the same time as he was eating some cake

Also at that moment Liz seen what was happening in the garden and the fake snow and she was not happy as she had no idea about the snow machine so went storming out into the garden to start trouble

' Okay shows over get that thing off what the hell do you think your doing with this fake snow " Liz yelled shocking everyone

' Wait what it's just fun for the party only for one afternoon no harm in that ' Said David shocked

' I don't give a damn party is over everyone leave and don't worry you'll get paid I want you all gone and get that damn thing outta my face before I smash it ' Liz yelled pushing David who was stunned and Hannah started crying and ran to Jill who was holding a crying Jason

' OMG er your party was so adorable scotty but I think it's time we left now but do feel free to come to our tea party next week come along James let's go ' Said a man all in pink as David stormed into the kitchen after Liz and slammed the door so no one would hear as he felt like cussing

' Okay just what the hell are you playing at you scared the shit outta poor Jason and Hannah is heartbroken you ruined her big day what the hell has come over you ' David yelled

' Nothing and what do you care anyway " Yelled Liz

" What do I care what do I care are you fucking crazy your my damn wife and I care a lot about you and if your not well I wanna know but you don't need to take it out on Hannah she's just a kid you ruined her party all beouse of a fake snow machine and you were mad earler cos of a dumb doll this is so not like you what's going on tell me " Yelled David

' Nothing is going on your mom knows how I feel about those Bratz dolls yet she bought her one and now you hired a snow machine behind my back ' Liz yelled

' We discussed this months ago we were having a frozen theme party and a snow machine would add to the magic and the snow would melt by tomorrow and it wasn't that expensive to hire if your worried about money and I'm the one that paid for it and as for the Bratz doll well it will be gone out the house in a day or two ' David yelled but Liz didn't reply to him she sat staring out the window as David carried on yelling but Liz ignored him

' Look I hate all this fighting please don't shut me out I love you and I'm scared in case this will put our marriage on the rocks and I'm not gonna loose you over something silly like a snow machine or a doll please Liz talk to me we were never like this before I thought we were the perfect couple so happy with 2 beautiful kids lovely home the perfect American family and all we needed was a white picket fence so let's talk this over ' David said as Liz went to stand up but she collapsed sending David into a panic

' OMG Liz Liz fuck sake someone call 911 ' Yelled David panicking as he held Liz in his arms

well that's that chappy done more to come


	8. Chapter 8

" OMG is she okay give her air ' Yelled a few people who still remained at the party watching David kneel on the floor whist holding his unconscious wife and soon an ambulance was heard drawing up

' Will mommy be okay what's wrong with her..? Asked Hannah still crying as Jill hugged her and Jason

' Momma " Jason said

' Mom could you get the kids outta here and yes she's gonna be fine don't worry ' David said as the ambulance men came in to check Liz and ask David some questions

' What's wrong with her she's been unwell and moody all day is she on her period or what ..? Asked David

" I dunno we will get her up to the hospital they will tell us better don't worry she's in the best of hands

' I'm coming too I'm her husband ' Said David grabbing his jacket and following the ambulance men

' Scott ' Jill yelled

' Don't worry mom stay with the kids they need you I'll call you from the hospital maybe it's the heat and time of the month that's all they'll probably keep her in overnight and home tomorrow but don't panic keep the kids ' David said kissing both kids and following the ambulance men and getting into the back and giving a small wave before the doors got shit and also he gave the ambulance man her details

" Okay everyone we need to tidy up guess party is really over now ' Jill said as she put Jason down and tidied up a bit

' Wh ...What happened where am I ..? Asked Liz in a whisper a little later when they were in the hospital

" Shhhh don't talk just rest we're at the hospital you collapsed but your gonna be fine now ' David said stroking Liz hair and smiling

' Oh god we fought over a doll and snow machine I remember now iv been a bitch and in front of the kids too ' Liz said sadly

' Don't think about it the snow machine is packed away and well don't know where the doll is but never mind just rest and the kids are with mom and are fine so don't worry we need to consintrate on you and your health ' David said smiling as he heard the curtains being pulled and a woman walked in

' Hi their I'm Doctor cooper I'm going to be taking care of you could you please tell me what happened today ' Said the doctor smiling

' I don't reqlly remember much Scott says I been moody all day but I collapsed apparently ' Liz said

' Do you have a history of blackouts ..? Asked the DR

' Well no not really I did faint once when I was a teen but that was it ' Liz said

' Theor was the mass blackout last week babes could it be linked to that ..? Asked David

' Could be yes I heard about that but I doubt it also is their a chance you could be pregnant ..? Asked the DR

" Pregnant no scott and I have been using birth control and though we do want more kids in the future our kids are still very young our youngest is almost 3 and a handful we were going to wait till he started school before we planned for more babies so I doubt it ' Liz said

' Hmmm I'd like to bring you in overnight plus do some blood and urine tests it could be nothing but better safe than sorry ' The DR said as Liz sighed

' Scott what about the kids and Hannah's party " Liz said

' Shhh don't worry their with mom she'll look after them and what ever you need I'll go home and get it for you so just relaxe your in the best place ' David said kissing Liz forehead trying to hide the fact he was worried

A little later whist Liz was being settled in David called home to update everyone and let them know how she was doing and she'd be home tomorrow afternoon

' Yeah she seems fine mom they think it could be her period I dunno they took blood and stuff so tests will be back later so their keeping her in overnight better safe than sorry I guess ' David said

' Well she's in the best place. and don't worry about the kids theor come and send their love " Jill said making David smile

David and Jill chatted for at least 10 miniuts before David hung up as his phone as his battery was running low and he forgot his charger he'd get that later and when liz was settled down and asleep David left to go home and it was late now

Next day David was up early at the hospital and once again left the kids with Jill as hospitals was no place for kids he thought and he didn't want them seeing their mom stressed or sick but he was hoping her mood would be much better today and the results if the tests would be back too so he wanted to be their to hear them

" Good morning mr and Mrs Hardgreeves and how are you today ..? Asked the doctor when he came to see Liz

' Much better so what's wrong with me doc will I live ..? Asked Liz with a small laugh in her tone like her old self

" Indeed you will now I'm glad to say everything came back clear but I have news for you you might take it good or might be shocked but I think congratulations is in order ' The doctor said confusing David

' Huh what do you mean ..? Asked David

" Well it seems you have a little one on the way your pregnant ' The doctor said shocking both of them

' Wow what are you sure ..? David said knowing he'd been very careful

" Yes positive and your the 7th couple I had to tell that news too seems to be a baby boom ' The doctor said leaving and shocking David

' Wow I was careful and we haven't planned for a new baby OMG ' Said David panicking

' Calm down we'll manage and didn't we not want another baby eventually ' Liz said

' Yeah I guess so but not till Jason was older he's just a toddler and he might get jelious of a new baby ' David said

' Relaxe Jason will be well over 3 by the time the baby is born and we have times to prepare him look at Hannah she was younger when we gave her a brother oh well be fine ' Liz said smiling but David somehow felt uneasy

Liz was discharged later that day but her and David decided not to tell anyone about the pregnancy just yet as Liz wanted to wait till she was at least over a month or two and she wasn't even showing yet so they said that Liz was fine heat exhaustion and was advised to rest so everyone bought it to David's relief

the first couple of weeks everything seemed fine and Liz was back to her normal happy self and even lifting up the kids but at work David heard some worrying stuff and he found out that their was a baby boom in town Okay he and Liz were one of 30 couples pregnant now and he wonders what was going on but he didn't say a thing to Liz but he knew he had to talk to his mom who'd see this before

Thankfully this time Jill wasnt pregnant as she'd gone through the change 4 years ago and could no longer have children but she could pass on advice or David in what to do and could these babies be like the last lot that he came from

" Mom can I come in I so need help ' David said a few days later turning up on Jill's doorstep as Jill sighed and let. him in

' Oh scotty I'm so so sorry it's happening again ' Jill said as David sighed before sitting on the sofa

' Liz is pregnant too along with 30 or more others in town and one of the moms to be is little Claire Adams ' David said as Jill gasped in shock

' Oh dear God she's only 12. years old a child and just started her monthly's hell she still plays with Barbie ' Jill said as David nodded

' Well she's of child bearing age she might not be ready but also her mom is pregnant too theirs more of them this time ' David said as Jill nodded

' Yes last time their wa 12 but 11 babies lived other baby was still born and something else I don't know ' Jill said

' Yes I seen her she was to be my partner Mara and Robert took me to the basement and I seen her and they forced the doctor to kill her self ' Said David thinking back as Jill nodded

' Oh god I don't think I could go through that again God help us all ' Jill said as David sighed thinking what to do as he was sacred and confused

well that's that chappy done more to come


	9. Chapter 9

" So dose Liz know yet about the other pregnancies ...? Asked Jill as David shook his head

' No not yet and I don't really have the heart to tell her plus what do I say I'm at a loss here mom anyway who told you about us when we were born ..? Asked Davud

' Dr Chafee he was a straight to the point person never minced his words I went to see him one afternoon after I found out I was pregnant with you and he said their was a lot of pregnancies and they were linked to the black out he just put it as it was I guess and if he was alive today I think he'd still do the same thing and though it mean same harsh we'll tnats the way he was but a good kind person too ' Jill said sighing

' Yeah he was a good guy I remember him and also remember how he tried to get me out that barn asking me to get his notebook from the car I knew their was no notebook their but he hoped whist I was looking that's when the explosion would happen thinking back now but Mara and the others kept blocking me and like you mom I don't want the town to suffer like last time as I remember it well what they did I think they even planned to kill me eventually as I had no partner and was useless to them so they'd get rid of me ' David Sighrd thinking back

' Did they tell you that who said that Mara ...? Asked Jill shocked

' No none of them did but I knew what they were thinking I could read their minds even if I couldn't you could tell by the way they acted around me talk about icy and when I pushed Mara in the barn and yelled at her wouldn't be the first time we clashed little bitch hope she and the others are burning in Hell now ' David muttered

' But I'll think of a way to tell Liz wish the baby was mine but it take at least a few weeks before we'd find out and sure their has been tikes when a few babies were all conceived at the same time like 4th July or new year but that's down to people getting drunk and forgetting to take their birth control look at 4 years ago their was 6 babies born around same time but their normal good kids ' David said as Jill nodded

David and Jill stood out on the porch a bit looking at the calm peaceful neighbourhood and it looked so beautiful just now but arguing and crying made them look across the street as a young woman with long blonde hair was screaming at her boyfriend who was leaving and packing his car

' Robbie please I'm telling the truth iv not cheated on you I dunno how I got pregnant I'm so so sorry I'll get rid of it anything please don't leave me nooooo " The woman yelled grabbing the mans arm as he pulled it free

' Let go of me cara your nothing but a dirty little whore and I don't want to be around you and I don't give a fuck if you get rid of it or not just get out my way ' The man yelled ( if this was a movie I'd have Lindsay hawn and Cody Dorkin return to play this couple as they were the kids in the movie and are adults now )

' Wow their taking it bad poor girl ' Jill said

' Yeah iv a feeling it will tear a lot of relashionshios apart and it's not the woman's fault ' David said as Jill sighed as they watched the girl cussing and throwing a ring at the car speeding off

" That kind of happened last time a couple of couples broke up ' Jill said quietly

' Oh mom what will I do I don't wanna loose Liz and the kids their my life and I do hoped we'd grow old together watch out kids grow up marry and have kids of their own I don't want my marriage to end ' David said

' You will get through this your both strong and I did put a bit of an old fashioned upbringing in you same as I got but you both need to be strong and I will help best I can too ' Jill said patting David in the shoulder glad her son turned out a good kind caring man

Two. days later when in town David noticed a poster being put up by a man he knew so went over to see what it was about

' Hey their Sam what's going on ..? Asked David smiling at a large balding man with a grey beard

' Hey scott town meeting day after tomorrow some big wig scientist is coming as they want to talk about what's going on think it's to do with the blackout and sudden number of pregnancies all gobblygook if you ask me I don't know much about science ' The man said as David looked st the poster

' Well I'll try and be their but I don't know much too you know me a bit of a redneck I guess ' David laughed telling a lie as he was smarter than any scientist even and it was said when he was a infant he was smarter than Einstein his IQ could not be measured it was so high but now David played that down and acted dumb so he'd fit in

'Well I think it be worth showing up just to see what this person has to say as I'd sure like awnsers ' The man said

' Yeah same here so I take it your Katy is pregnant too ' Said David as Sam nodded

' Yup and the kid ain't mine cos I sure don't remember putting it their I'd remember a thing like that and I remember getting her pregnant with Jacob Simon Tobey Andrew. Margret Rebecca and little Lisa unless it's the second coming and the good lord himself got her pregnant ' Sam said making David laugh a bit

' Well if that's the case he's paid my liz a visit too and just about all the other women in town and a 12 year old child ' David said

' Yeah heard theirs a lot of pregnancies and also about that little girl poor kid so what the hell is going on ..? Asked Sam

' Really dunno and that young couple who live across the street Cara and Robbie they broke up over it and they only got engaged at Christmas I seen the ring being thrown after he drove off but honestly I dunno what's going on wish I did ' David said sighing

' So will you be at the meeting then ..? Asked Sam as David nodded

" Hell yeah wild horses wouldn't stop me I wanna know what the hell is going on as my wife is involved too ' David said before heading into his car with his groceries and to drive home so they wouldn't spoil in the heat

' Hey babes I'm home where are you ' Yelled David coming in and dumping the stuff on the kitchen work top and just then Jason toddled in saying ' Candy daddy

' Hey tiger no you can get some candy later after tea or it will put you off now let's go and find mommy okay ' Davod said lifting up Jason and giving his giggling son a kiss on the cheek as he went into the lounge to look for Liz but she wasn't their and the tv was still on so David still holding Jason turned it off

" Liz Liz hun ' David yelled at the bottom of the stairs and he heard a voice saying " I'm up here

" Okay gimme a few I'll be up ' David yelled going back into the lounge and dumping Jason in his play pen with some large Lego blocks

' Their you go tiger why don't you build something really cool out of your Lego daddy will be down soon ' David said stroking his sons wavy dark hair before heading upstairs again and heading to their room where he seen Liz fighting with a pair of white pants

' Hey what's wrong babes ..? Asked David looking at his wife now lying on the bed trying to squeeze into the pants that fitted her just fine the other day

' My favourite pants I'm too fat for them and I got into them yesterday and also iv gained like 7 pounds I was never like this before with Hannah or Jason what's going on ' Said Liz standing up and showing David her little bit of a bump and indeed the pants were too small for her and though she was like 2 weeks pregnant now she looked as if she was like maybe 3 or 4 months gone and David was baffiled

'I really don't know maybe this pragnancy is different or maybe it's twins I think their is a history of twins on my moms side and was your uncle not a twin ' David said as Liz nodded

" Yes he was we have a few sets on the family but omg twins we've no room for twins what will we do " Liz said panicking as David gently put his hand on her slightly swollen stomach and he could sense one baby but he said nothing

' Well I'm sure we will cope just switch rooms around and I can convert the attic into a cosy getaway from us give the twins our room and maybe we can eventually move to a bigger house in town we will cope somehow ' David said trying to remain calm for Liz sake but truth was he was terrified

well that's that chappy done more to come


	10. Chapter 10

' Just what the hell os going on here we have a right to know my wife is pregnant too and the kid is not mine ' Yelled a man who was pissed at the meeting 2 nights later

' Your pissed I lost my boyfriend over this and I'm a fucking virgin I wanted to save myself for my wedding night now I'm pregnant and don't know how ' Yelled a tearful Cara standing up and screaming at the man and soon a lot of people were yelling and shouting and drama started

' I think it's a bad idea coming here we should leave ' Said Liz as David managed to get her to come

' Let's just stay for a while see what's to be said ' David said as he sat next to Liz and Jill who sighed as it brought back memories of the time she was pregnant and a meeting was held and the towns people almost turned into a lynch mob

' Please please everyone I need you all calm as yelling and shouting won't help ' A man yelled and a very smartly dressed woman with cropped red hair and glasses came forward and the man whispered to her

' Please can I have your attention I need you to be calm ' The woman yelled with a strong New York accent

' Calm how can we be calm lady my wife and my kid are pregnant and she's still into Barbie and having crushes on Edward from twilight ' The man yelled he was the father of the young 12 year old who wasn't at the meeting just him and his wife

' I'm so sorry sir and listen you have to remain calm I know your all angry and want awnsers so you have to listen to me ' The woman yelled as someone yelled ' shut up and let the lady talk

' Thank you now first I'm doctor Amanda Vernon niece of dr Susan Vernon who worked on a case like this many years ago ' The woman said making Jill and David look at each other as they remembered Susan well and eventually David watched the kids make her kill her self

' Now their is no pasific awnser to what is causing this but I have been looking into it and also I discovered in this town their is a lot and I mean a lot of pregnancies ' Amanda said

' Yeah like 30 I heard ' A man yelled shocking Liz

' No that's just a rough guess according to the notes and tests their are closer to 60 pregnancies alone in this town and also my partner is pregnant too I was out of town but she was affected so it's just a huge shock to me too ' The woman said sighing

' Dear God 60 pregnancies ' Muttered Jill as someone said shhhh

' Now if you do not want to keep the baby I perfectly understand as some of you are very young and unmarried and have no means of supporting a child so free abortions will be offered to anyone who wants them and it will be very discreet and we will pay for everything ' Amanda begun as someone yelled " What kills our babies are you crazy

" What are you going to do hun ..? Asked Jill to Liz in a whisper as Liz rubbed her stomach and gave a small sob

' I honestly don't know really and what is going on the baby isn't Scotty but killing a baby seems so wrong and who is the father and are the pregnancies linked ' Liz softly said

' Excuse me miss Vernon my name is Scott Hardgreeves and my wife is pregnant what we want to know are are all these pregnancies linked to one another and my wife is only like 2 weeks gone and already showing a little and she wasn't like this with our other two children ' David said standing up

' Well Scott it appears they are and the blackout and listen their are other cases reported world wide it seems I don't really know what is going on but I am looking into it and everyone is the same these pregnancies are developing at an alarming rate with the women showing already ' Amanda said

' So what you saying aliens or something got our women pregnant ' A man yelled

' Oh don't be a dumb ass Tony aliens don't excist get off the moonshine ' Another man yelled and soon an argument broke out

' Gentlemen gentlemen please calm down fighting won't help now I'm not saying anything as I simply don't know at this stage but I will be staying here with my team for some time as I'd like to see you all individually and hopefully you will be a bit calmer but we will get through with this and if you desire to keep the babies well we will give you a grant of 5 thousand per family and what they call a baby box with clothes dipers things a newborn needs and their will be forms for you to claim extra money and their is a team of people who will help but we have to remain calm ' Amanda said

' Well I don't believe in abortion but my Claire is way too young to raise a baby fuck sake she's only 12 and still plays with Barbie and wants an American girl doll for Christmas this year she's not ready to be a mom ' A man yelled

' Mr Adams is it I'm sure your daughter could put the baby up for adoption no one is forcing her to raise the child and some one wil; love her baby ' Amanda begun but a woman cut her off

' No we will raise the child we can bring the baby up as her sister or brother and when the baby is old enough tell them the truth I'd only sped my life with regrets and wondering what became of the baby and besides I'm pregnant too so we can bring them up as twins it's no big deal ' The woman said making the man sigh

' Very well that's your choice as I said no one can force you to abort or give the babies up but I will promise we will be their every step of the way to support you and also you will get free medical care too and the babies will do too " The woman said

The meeting went on for another hour and at one point a fight almost broke out as one man accused another for getting all the women pregnant out of spite so that man who started. the drama was asked to leave so he and his pregnant wife walked out in a mood

' Well that meeting didn't go down too well and that woman she's related to Susan ' Said David as everyone left to go home

' Yeah I remember her she worked with Allan and she just appeared in the town brought in from the city we heard but she was hopeless and I have to say I didn't like her and she visited our homes when you were all babies and she was smoking around you but what She is like and if she's anything like her aunt well I guess time will tell

' We'll I'm just glad she didn't mention Susan or the last time as Liz doesn't really know this has happened before I don't want to tell her as it's scare her and well with the internet now she might go on line and look it up and see what happened for herself damn why did this have to happen again what do these beings want with us they almost destroyed us before and if they come back with no Allan this time who will stop them ' Said David punching the door of the building and trying to keep calm but it was hard

David said no more as Liz appeard looking pale

' Everything okay babes let's go home and old Mrs burton has the kids so we can get them too they'll maybe be asleep so we can let them sleep in the clothes if they want ' Davud said as Liz and Jill got into the car and headed home and Liz was quiet as she leaned her head against the window but Davud could clearly see what was in her mind and it was full of worries and that made him worry too

well that's that chappy done more to come


	11. Chapter 11

" OMG Scott scott come quickly ' Screamed liz a few days later as she stood in their bedroom in front of a full length mirror and sending Scott into a panic

Scott had been downstairs and tending to Jason before getting ready to leave for work himself and already Hannah had left for playgroup so making sure Jason was okay David raced up the stairs yelling ' Hang on I'm coming what's wrong as he ran into the room and got a shock

' How is this possible scotty what's going on ' Said liz upset as she was wearing her nightdress and her stomach had got bigger so she looked about 6 months gone and that made David gasp

' What the hell you can't be that big your not even a month pregnant yet yet you look about 6 ' David said going white and running a hand through his hair

' I really don't know and already I can feel the baby kicking me I'm so sore what's going on what is this thing I'm carrying and apparently all the other women are the same scotty I'm scared ' Liz said as a silent tear ran down her cheek and David was at a loss not knowing what to do

' Er look I'm sure you'll be fine you and baby ' David begun but got cut off

" Look Scott don't bullshit me something is going on am I in danger I want to know now " Liz said as the doorbell rang

' Er doorbell I'll be right back and I'm sure everything will be fine don't worry babes ' David said quickly kissing Liz and running down the stairs muttering ' saved by the bell

When David opened the door he got s surprise to find Amanda Vernon and another man on his doorstep smiling in an unsettling way

' Hi Amanda Vernon and your Scott hadgreeves we met at the meeting other night remember I said I'd make indevigal house calls ' She said grinning in a way that made David nervous

' Oh yeah yeah I do sorry just now is kinda a bad time house is not tidy and I haven't gotten round to doing the dishes yet maybe tomorrow or another day ' David said trying to get rid of the woman

' I don't mind mess and hey I'm not the worlds cleanest person and also I say no time like the present I just need a few moments of you and your wife's time as I believe your expecting too 'Amanda said now sneaking her foot in the door so David couldn't close it one of Susan's tricks David remembered as Susan did that with Jill one time

' Er yeah okay I guess but please excuse the mess as I said I haven't got round to cleaning up and I have 2 young kids so it's a toy bombsite really David said showing the guests into the lounge and as Amanda sat down a loud squeak was heard

' Oh sorry about that my sons squeaky teddy ' David said taking a blue small squeaky toy and tossing it into the play pen and forcing a smile before yelling Jason no and racing into the hall to grab his son who was trying to climb the stairs as the stair gate was open

' Sorry about that guys meet my youngest Jason he's a bit of a handful at times ' David said putting Jason into his play pen and sitting back down again and pulled a pink Disney princess blanket from under him and tossed it over the arm of the sofa next to a pink ballet tutu

" Kids eh so messy ' David said forcing a laugh as the man looked at a photo of 2 small children

' That's my two Hannah who's 4 and you already met Jason he's 3 soon and both are that age you need eyes in the back of your head ' Said David making small talk

' Well I don't have kids really so I don't know " The man said

' We didn't plan for kids we have 2 dogs as were not really a fan of kids they ruin your home and are so messy and noisy and go through your money like water. but as I said well we're expecting now too but we will adopt the baby out we're far too busy to raise children and we don't like children ' Amanda said now going into her purse and pulling out a pack of ciggeretts

' Mind if I smoke I always need a smoke before meetings ' Amanda said getting ready to light the ciggerette she put in her mouth

' Actully yes I do and I'd prefare you didn't I don't want Jason or Liz to breath it in ' David said as Amanda made a cface and put the ciggerets back into her purse and that moment Liz came in and sat next to David

' What's going on who are these people hun ..? Asked Liz looking at David but Amanda cut in not giving David a chance to awnser

' Hi hun I'm dr Amanda Vernon I seen you at the meeting the other night and remember I said I'd be calling at your homes individually to speak to you all face to face about what is going on ' The woman said offering her hand for Liz to shake

' Er hi well I'm liz hadgreeves this is scott my husband and that is Jason over their my youngest but what's going on you said you were looking into this and also I'm like 3 weeks pregnant and I look about 6 months so what's going on and I felt the baby kicking I never experienced this with my last two " Liz said

' Well. were still working on that and as I said we are linking all the pregnancies to the black out and it's not just this town their are world wide reports coming in even North Korea have reported cases but thing is this has happened before and my aunt Susan was posted to a small town called Midwich thankfully the children were stopped and destroyed but not before they killed half the town ' Amanda said shocking Liz

' Wait you said the children killed people how when ' Said liz panicking as David gave a grown

' Last time this happened was back in the mid 90s their seems to be a pattern they come almost every 30 years I read into past cases and read my aunts notes and all I can say these children are demons ' Amanda said as Liz screamed and cried

' No no ' Liz yelled as Amanda tried to carry on but Liz wouldn't listen and soon Jason started crying too

" Look maybe it's best you leave you've upset my wife and son and I don't want them stressed out and they might not turn out demons but please leave ' David said standing up and putting his wife around Liz

' Okay I will but all I'm saying is beware that's all now I have other people to see so I wish you all a good day ' Amanda said leaving as David glared at the woman

' Oh scotty she said their demons she's lying what's going on ' Liz wept

' Shhh look everything will be okay it turned out fine last time and it will again ' David said

' Last time so it has happened before ..? Asked Liz as David nodded and quickly made up a story

' Yeah last time I was a baby when it happened and I remember mom saying we it didn't effect us but we heard about it ' David lied he could never tell Liz that he was once one of the children and was meant to be evil but a twist if fate left him good and caring

" Mom do you think you could come over later I really need to talk to you ..? Asked David a little later on the phone in a low voice so Liz wouldn't hear ' Sure sweetie what's wrong and where's Liz...? Asked Jill

' She's having a rest listen Amanda was talking about the last blackout and she knows how the kids turned out and Liz is freaking out here " David said

' Awww shit that's all we need what is she saying about it ..? Asked Jill

" Not a lot of course she doesn't believe it and last time their was no kids born here in this town so she never encounters any thank god but now she has like 50 to dodge but I'm scared in case that venom woman will find out about me she's got Susan's notes and she notted down everything not just me the others too she always had us hauled into her office doing loads of tests and that and sure on one of her dumb tests one of her workers ended up blind ' David said

' Yeah I remember she put something in one of the girls eyes ' Jill said

' Yeah it was an accident she mixed up the little bottles and put the wrong stuff into Lilly's eye and Lilly freaked out as it hurt her eyeball and Mara and the others got posed and made her do the same hence the poor woman being blind I was their don't forget ' David said as Jill sighed

' So you think Susan will have made notes on you too she never said anything " Jill said

' Course she wouldn't look the night of the fire when they attacked Sarah and brought down those helicopters and I went off with Mara and Robert we ran into Susan at the clinic and I knew what she was up to she was moving a lot of files notes and that she planned to leave Midwich and go back to the city and write a book. make money off us kids but guess we stopped her before she got a chance she didn't care about us kids or our families she was just a greedy fame hungry doctor and I sense Amanda is the same she will exploit these babies and me if she knew who I was ' David said

" Well tell no one anything about your past I know you hate lying and that but it's the only way ' Jill said hearing David sigh

' Yeah your right mom but I hate all this pretence but I know it's the only way to protect Liz and the kids from the truth as if they or the town really knew who or what I was Well I dread to think ' David said unaware tha6 liz had heard him and stood shocked that her husband was lying to her

Scott what's going on ..? Asked Liz looking at David who dropped the phone and went pale and muttered oh shit

well that's that chappy done more to come


	12. Chapter 12

' Scotty what going on what do you mean you hate the pretence and Susan Vernon making notes on you and the children attacking a doctor and starting fires I want the truth " Said liz shocked

" Wh..What did you hear ..? Asked David shocked

' Enough to work out your hiding things you know something about this happening before and you know Susan Vernon look scott don't lie to me I'm your wife I want the truth we vowed to tell each other the truth and your holding back on me what's going on tell me please " Yelled Liz

David sighed deeply and sat on a nearby chair running his hand through his hair bit really knowing what to say how would he get out of this one s he'd been lying to liz for the past 7 years when he first met her Infact since he came to this town his entire life was a lie even his name and Jill started the lies but only to protect David and never did they think this would happen again

' Scott what's going on tell me the truth ' Yelled liz

' Okay Okay I'll tell you the truth yeah this has happened before it was back in the mid 90s in Midwich a small quiet town and mom and I lived their before we came here and yeah I remember the kids and what Angela said is true they were evil and they were stopped a man defeated them his own daughter was the leader of them and she made his wife kill her self ' David said

' Oh dear God so what dose that have to do with you you said something about a Susan Vernon making notes on you and the other kids did you have contact with them ..? Asked Liz

" Do you really want the truth as you won't like it it's something iv had to live with for all these years and I don't like it ' David said as Liz nodded

' Yes marriage is about honesty and iv been so honest with you so I want the truth from you I'm owed that much I think " Liz said as David swallowed hard

' Okay now don't freak out look mom and I moved here to bury the past and Scotty isn't my real name I asked to be called it cos I liked it my real name is David McGowan and my mom is Jill we changed out names by deed pole so we became Susan and Scott Hardgreeves and I guess we killed off David and Jill ' David said shocking Liz

' What you lied to me even about your name if you do something simple as that what else have you lied about iv been so honest to you and you lie to me how could you ' Yelled liz not even giving David a chance to finish

" Liz please wait let me explaine ' Yelled David as Liz fled from the room I'm tears and David didn't know what to do really

" Look liz please I'm sorry let me edplane open the door we need to talk ' David yelled banging n the door as Liz had locked herself in the. bathroom

' No I'm sorry I can't trust you stay away from me and now I don't know what to call you David or Scott as you lied about your name and I can't trust your mom too as she was in on it and she was like my best friend too " Liz yelled

' Look just keep calling me scott or Scotty I don't mind David is dead I guess but we have to talk and we can't talk through doors ' David yelled but Liz refused to let him in so giving up for just now David sighed and went downstairs

On hearing David going downstairs out the way Liz did what David feared she pulled out her phone and went on line and googled Midwich blackout and sure enough a lot of pages came up and some photos of the children and what Liz seen shocked her as standing near the back behind the other children was a familer face but instead of having black hair his hair was pure white it was her Scott

' No no omg ' Liz said horrified looking at the photo almost dropping her phone not wanting to believe her husband was one of them and thinking he sweet kind and gentle he was compared to those evil monsters

Also Liz read how one of the children and his mother a Jill and David McGowan fled the town and vanished into the night and police were looking for them and eventually after 2 years the case was closed and though liz did see later photos of David as a child he had black hair in them his mom. must have dyed his hair to protect the truth and on reading that liz feared for her life but could she call the cops on him and his mom

David was in the lounge sitting on the floor playing with Jason when Liz came storming in to the lounge in a foul mood and showed him her phone of the children

' Is that you at the back with the white hair " Liz demanded shocking David and leaving him speechless

" I Er well " David begun before he got cut off again

' Tell me is that you your one of them don't lie David I read the truth " Liz yelled using David's real name

" Please calm down let me explain Okay that is me but I'm not like them honest I developed differently from them I had emotions empathy and I could feel love hurt pain something they couldn't and they hated me for that " David said looking at Liz who just starred at him

" Look their was meant to be 12 of us kids 6 boys 6 girls my destined partner who I was meant to later breed with died at birth leaving me odd one out and I developed differently from them they were cold hearted little bastards so to say and they wanted to take over earth get rid of the humans and get rid of me as I was a burden to them and their leader Mara the girl with the longer hair and I often clashed as we were so different it was her father that killed them all and sacrafized himself so mom and me moved away changed our names and mom dyed my hair dark but I promis you I'm nothing like them you gotta believe me ' David said as Liz pulled Jason away from David

' You lied to me David you broke our trust I'm sorry so I take it the fire in your childhood home destroying all your things was a lie too ..? Asked Liz as David nodded

' Mom made it uo their was no fire and she has got all my old photos from my baby days and early childhood when I had the white hair their hidden in a box in her attic a lot of stuff like cloths and toys and her stuff we left behind as we left quickly us kids were living in barn and after the barn blew up killing Dr Chafee and the kids mom and I drove ho,e grabbed a couple of bags and drove far away as we could to start a fresh and the house was fine just abandoned but my father dying in an accident well that was true well he was to be my adopted dad that was Frank ' David said as Liz ran her hands through her hair

' I just can't get my head around this I'm caring a demon and my husband is a demon turned good so to say what the hell but worst of all you lied to me you have been living a lie and you lied to our kids that is the worst part ' Liz said her voice cracking as she was on the verge of tears

" I'm so so sorry babes but I'd never hurt you I love you and the kids and I'm not like those demons Okay I may have looked like them but I swear I'm not I'm a good person ' David said

' Dosent matter I can't hack this any more look it's best we take a break from each other I want to be by myself for a bit maybe call my parents ' Liz said

" I understand I'll take Jason to the park for a couple of hours then go for ice cream ' David begun but got cut off again

' No I want you to leave just pack your things and go I don't want you in the house or around the kids it's for the best and I'll call you later in week ' Liz said shocking David

" What your serious your throwing me out throwing away 6 years of marriage what about for better or for worse ' David said yelling a bit

' What about honesty so don't throw that shit at me I have been honest with you from the moment I laid eyes on you toile you everything even all my flaws like I used to wet the bed as a kid still sleep with a teddy and yet you still lied to me I'm sorry but I can't trust you or believe another word you said hell if you said you were bisexual it be a lot easer to cope with than this ' Liz said shocking David

' Well fine be like that I'll be gone but I'll fight you for the kids ' David said taking off his wedding ring and throwing it on the floor as he stormed off to pack his stuff leaving Liz in tears

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	13. Chapter 13

" OMG she's thrown you out what happened ..? Asked Jill shocked a few hours later as David turned up on her doorstep with a large holdall and a case on wheels

' She's found out the truth she wanted to know how I knew so much about the kids and the events of last blackouts and the kids I told her a little Okay I told her my Well our real names and she went and googled everything even finding a photo of us and I was in it now she's seen photos of me with black hair when I was very young and though my hair colour has changed my face hasn't so she knew it was me and flipped out ' David said

' Damn ' Jill said

' Yeah damn I tried telling her that I was different from those kids I had feelings emotions and that and I could return love and they couldn't but she didn't believe me she thought I was one of them so she threw me out ' David said sighing

' I'm so so sorry son your welcome to stay here as long as you want and I know your nothing like those other kids remember that talk we had when you were little I offered to brush your hair you were getting ready for bed and you asked me about emotions and that ' Jill said as David nodded

' Yeah I was confused by the feelings I had I guess that's when I knew I was different from them I felt empathy and compassion something they didn't and I hated what they did I so wish I could have stopped it sooner but I didn't really have the courage to stand up to Mara I felt she comtoled hem they were her puppets yet I might be wrong ' David said

' I dunno sweetie but she was pure evil and was no odenry little girl I don't know what she was but you did stand uo to her in the end and I'll never forget that ' Jill said

' Well she was going to hurt you too and I love you mom so I wouldn't let her and I'd do it again but this time I'm scared as their is more much more births this time so their will be 50 children instead of 10 damn I wish I could get hold of those notes Susan Vernon made on us and their is a lot of stuff that's not on the internet as they tried to hide it from the public

' Only places I can think in that will have any records is Midwich itself but that place is hundreds of miles away " Jill said as David sighed

' Mom did Dr Chafee leave any notes or that I'd like to get a file together ' David said

' I honestly don't know if he did they'd be at his office I guess but after he died everything was put into storage yet I don't think it was destroyed why ..? Asked Jill

" Mom don't freak out but I think you and I are going on a road trip to Midwich just to have a little dig into the past ' David said shocking Jill a bit

' OMG Scott I don't think I could go back their not after what happened and im sure the town has moved on and buried the past don't want to bring up old ghosts so to say " Jill said

' I know mom look I'll take some holiday leave a couple of weeks should do it and if I remeber right their was a motel nearby just on outskirts of Midwich so we could stay their and drive onto town I just wanna know what happened that's all ' David said making Jill sigh as David was stubborn like Frank could be at times and that kinda reminded her of him

"What go back to Midwich are you serious omg I don't think I could say if the people recognise us and go after you again I'd hate that to happen and it's been so long " Jill said

' Yeah and they won't remeber us and we look so different know no offence mom you look older more well you know 'David said trying not to hurt Jill's feelings but for a change Jill seemed too read David's mind

' More wrinkles and double my age I know ' Jill said sighing a bit and looking in a mirror

' Now you said that not me but well with our new names and well looking older no one will know us and I bet their is people their in Midwich that can help us and it's only for a few days once we find out we will come home ' David said:

' I really don't know about this trip you know I'd do anything for you but this well I don't know and the town will be full of so many memories old friends and that many who are no longer with us ' Jill said as David sighed a bit

' I know mom but we will just visit the library I remeber a good library in town as a kid and I bet they have a lot of stuff old newspapers and that it be worth looking at ' David said

' You have your mind pretty set on this trip I guess and how can I say no when you give me those puppy dog eyes ' Jill said patting David on the arm making her son smile

' I knew my charm would win you over and thanks mom this trip will hopefully awnser a lot of my questions and I'd love to find dr c Vernon notes on us and any notes Dr Chafee left as I think he was studying us too especially his daughter ' David said

' Yeah he had a lot of stuff at the house and a lot of stuff that was lost in the explosion but most of the stuff he hid at the house he was scared case Mara and Robert would find it and share it with the other kids ' Jill said as David nodded

A little later Jill decided to pack for the road trip and David tried to phone home again hoping to speak to Liz but got no awnser

' Any luck son ..? Asked Jill as David shook his head

' No I think she;l be their but she'll see my cell phone number and won't. uo so she's ignoring me and I'm worried though she's thrown me out damn I still love her you know ' David said now leaving a message

' Hey it's just me please pick up I'm worried let me know your okay ' David said with a sigh before hanging up and shaking his head

'I'm sure she'll call you soon don't give up ' Jill said

' Yeah I hope your right mom and I miss the kids the quietness will drive me crazy as their far from quiet ' David said

' And you will it won't be long till your back home picking up toys standing on Lego bricks having to sit through Disney cartoons and chasing toddlers through the house who refuse to take a nap ' Said Jill knowing that Jason loved to play up at nap time and have David chasing him

' Yeah hope so too mo, I don't wanna loose them ' David said sighing

' But hey now you decided to move in with me and we have a road trip to plan we need more groceries extra mouth too feed and do you still love chocolate chip ice cream that was your favourite as a kid ' Jill said smiling

' Still do and though we had some at home well really belongs to the kids and I couldn't take their treats and stores are full of chocolate chip ice cream and we can be pigs tonight and get microwave meals and grab something on Netflix later ' David said

' Sounds like a plan to me kiddo ' Jill said smiling as she went and got her car keys

' Okay we can take my car trunk is bigger for groceries ' Jill said as her and David headed back outside to the car to head to the store to get food and also David had a plan to try and get Liz back to get her a present but he didn't tell Jill as he wanted to keep it a surprise and he sure what to get her yet but no doubt he'd think of something to get her

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	14. Chapter 14

Next day after a wrestles night and trying to call Liz but without luck David and Jill got ready for their trip and packed a couple of cases as they'd be gone a few days and David hoped by the time he'd get back he and Liz would be talking again as he hated being separated from his family

Okay so did you put Midwich postcode into. the sat nav then I kinda forgotten the way as it's been so long since iv been here. ' Jill said

' Yeah mom don't worry I know where I'm going we also might have to stop for gas too and a snack as iv packed the food in the trunk but we should be okay ' David said as he and Jill got into the car and started their road trip and as usual David turned on the radio to lighten the mood

' Damn Little Mix that's Hannas favourite band she loves that song black magic ' David said as he heard the song play on the radio

' Yeah Iv heard her talk about them ' Jill said as David sighed but said no more for a while as they drove along leaving town and heading to the country and David put his car window down as it was such a beautiful sunny day and also put his sunglasses on whist following the sat nav's instructions on what roads to take

Soon David and Jill decided to take a short break and pulled in at a small town for a bathroom break and also David wanted to get some gas and Liz a present as their was a few stores their too' Okay we can pull up here mom though we're okay for gas we won't have enough to take us home again and I can use my card to pay for the gas also we can get so,e snacks too and I wanna take a look in those stores over their they look interesting ' David said as he parked the car and him and Jill got out and headed to the stores

' What are you looking for son they don't have good stores here a thrift store and a hardware store and 3 others ' Jill said looking around at the small town

' Not sure yet really truth is I wanna get liz a present but she likes a lot of things I can't keep up with her ' David said as he and Jill went inside to look

' Wow isn't that from the new trolls movie think iv seen him at your house ' Said Jill picking up a plush Creek toy from the movie trolls

" Yeah Hannah has him not a lot of people like him he's the villain but Hannah thinks he looks cute she likes his hair but she has him at home ' David said still looking then gave a small gasp before saying ' wow I found something "

' What did you find scott ...? Asked Jill still using David's new name

' Look come and see she'll love this ' Said David holding a large blue hearts shaped sapphire shaped necklace surrounded by diamonds that was identical to the necklace in Titanic

" Oh wow that is stunning that's the necklace from the movie titanic ' Jill Said

' Yeah a come tomthink after the movie these were mass produced as everyone wanted one and Liz loves the movie and said the necklace was beautiful so I'll get her it and it's only like five dollars cheap costume jewellery but pretty ' David said paying for the necklace before he and Jill had another. look around but seen nothing so they left

' Okay let's go and get some gas now then we can head on into Midwich and see what's happening their let's hope we will get so,e awnsers someone's bound to remeber who will talk about it " David said as he and Jill got back into the car and drove along the road a bit more before reaching the gas startiom and for David to fill up the car

' Okay this place sells food to so we can grab some Pepsi potatoes chips and anything else I'll pay my treat ' Said David smiling as he headed to the counter and waited for the man to appewr

' Hi we're taking this and also I wanna pay for my gas will a card be okay I don't have a lot of cash on me haven't been to the bank yet sorry " David said pulling out a card

' Sure son that's fine so I take it you guys are from outta town haven't seen you before my wife and I know everyoje here with it being a small town ' The man said smiling

' Yeah you could say that my mom and I are just passing through we're on a road trip so to say so stocking up on supplies ' David said smiling

' A road trip so heading anywhere good then ..? Asked the man smiling

' Well not really we're heading to Midwich ' David begun but the man cut him off

' Midwich why do you wanna go their that place is a ghost town deserted has been for years now ' The man said

' Deserted I was born their their used to be almost two thousand people that lived their ' Jill said shocked

' Well bad things happened their quite a few years back lot of people died disasters happened unexplained stuff and that and those that didn't die all moved away have you ever seen Pripyat in Chernobyl..? The man asked

' Yeah it's deserted no one lives their now ' David said

' Well Midwich is like that now well not radioactive but it's called village of evil and no one will go their now they say the town is cursed ' The man said shocking Jill and David

' Why what happened ..? David asked pretending he didn't know

" Well as you probably know how their was a huge blackout a few weeks ago " The man said as David nodded

' Well back in the mid 1990s it happened before in that town entire town blacked out and were unconscious for about a couple of hours or so no one knows but anyway when they all came too the women folk were all pregnant still a mystery to this day but anyway they all gave birth on the same day and the kids they gave birth too looked nothing like the parents oh sure heard they were beautiful looking kids all had white blonde hair and same eye colour but fuck dude they were evil little brats and caused a lot of trouble and death to the town nearly killed everyone they encountered didn't matter if they were kids or adults and everyone was scared of them but eventually their teacher killed them and himself and their remains were never found burned to nothing I guess but people started moving away like the following day and the town fell into decay and last residents moved out in late 90s ' The man said

" Oh wow and now the blackout has happened again ' David said sighing as the man nodded

' Yup and our women folk who are at child bearing age are pregnant and shit is about to hit the fan again ' The man said as David sighed

' Yeah tell me I know my wife is pregnant " David said sighing

' Oh I'm so so sorry is she keeping it or what ..? Asked the man as David shrugged

" looks like it and I fear for my other kids I have a young son and daughter who's almost 3 and my daughters just turned 4 so their in danger but my wife threw me out we had a fight ' David said

' I'm so so sorry but I wish you luck mate " The man said as David sighed grabbing his stuff

' Thanks I'll need it I feel ' David replied before leaving with Jill

' Wow Midwich is abandond do you think it's true then ..? Asked Jill as David shrugged getting into the car

" I dunno all we can do is check it out won't hurt ' David said still shocked as he and Jill dr0ve off to head for Midwich

well that's that chappy done more to come


	15. Chapter 15

Soon David and Jill were driving along a rather familiar looking road one they haven't driven down in over 2 decades but the memories came flooding back and an old battered rusted sign. said Welcome to Midwich pop 2000 but someone had scored or painted over it in red paint and changed it to 0 as in zero

" Mom look at the sign it wasn't always like that was it ..? Asked David glancing at the sign as they drove past

' No it looks neglected perhaps that guy is right the town is abandond I honestly thought after what happened the people stayed on and moved on forgetting events of the past not abandon the town ' Jill said as Davud shrugged

' Guess not but we can look around anyway won't hurt 'David said as they headed into the abandond town and got a shock as indeed the once quiet little coastal town was abandond and fallen into ruin

' Oh wow sure gives me the creeps and it's sad as it was a nice town too well could have been if the kids weren't their I guess ' Said David as he parked the car and he and Jill got out to look around and memories came flooding back to Jill

' Yeah it was a lovely friendly little town once everyone knew each other and looked out for each other and their was work here too so a lot of young families settled here God I never thought I'd come back here again ' Jill said sighing

' So where was our house then can we visit it I remeber we had a view of the ocean from the upstairs and when we were in the garden we could smell the sea air ' David said looking at the houses that lay abandond

'Oh we stayed near the back of the town by the sea not far from Dr Chafee well they lived about 10 miniute drive away but they were near the sea too God I used to take you over to Mara hoping you two would be playmates little did I know about her ' Jill said as David sighed but said nothing as he and Jill headed towards their old home and surprisingly the door was open as Jill had locked the door when she left

' That's weird I'd sworn I locked this door when we left ' Jill said

' Someone's been here and ransacked the town vandlles no doubt their everywhere ' David said seeing their former lounge window was smashed and graffiti was on the wall

Jill and David were shocked by the state of their old home as it been trashed broken furniture lay on the floor the tv screen smashed and the video player gone also trash lay on the lounge floor and stains on the carpet and a foul smell hit them and also what upset Jill was her porcelain figurines she'd collected before David was born were all smashed and a large porcelain doll was smashed too

' Oh no no not my figurines I should have taken them with me damn ' Jill said picking up a headless Betty Boop figurine and the red paint had been chipped and faded from her dress

' Oh mom I'm so sorry I remeber those and how much they meant to you damn ' David said rubbing his moms back

' It's okay hun just that Frank got me some of these figurines including the Betty Boop ones as he knew I liked her and this one he got me somehow from New York and it wasn't cheap the others were precious moments figurines and my Victorian style doll I guess it serves me right for not taking them with me but at the time I didn't think as we left in such a rush ' Jill said sighing

' I know mom and don't worry I can replace them for you so try not to think about these ones you'll only upset yourself ' David said gently rubbing his moms back as they explored the rest of the house and that too was trashed even David's old bedroom

' Scott where are you ..? Asked Jill loosing David for a brief second

' I'm in here mom this used to be my room as a kid ' David said sitting on his old bed that was also a mess and his room was trashed

' Yeah it was but it was a lot cosy and clean then ' Jill said looking at the trashed room

The pale blue walls that had boats on them were covered in red paint saying scum and get out and some of the vandles had written their own names also David's dresser and mirror were smashed and overturned as was his closet and toy box and some of his old toys lay scattered around the room and a photo of him as a baby with Jill lay smashed but as the photo was I damaged Jill took it and David was holding a small blue teddy in his hands that once went everywhere with him

' Brings back memories even in the state it's in ' Jill said as David nodded

' Yeah I remeber it so well and the time we had our talk about feelings and that I was getting ready for bed and brushing my hair and you tucked me into bed ' David said as Jill nodded

' Yeah I remeber it so well I offered to brush your hair but you were so independent then and also I so wanted to kiss you goodnight but something told me not too I don't know come to think of it I never got to hug you as a little boy ' Jill said sighing as David nodded

' I was afraid mom that the others would have found out they seemed to know everything and they hated the fact that I was starting to show feelings I told you about that talk Mara and I had and she was pretty nasty ' David said as Jill nodded sighing

Before Jill could do or say anything else David suddenly pulled her into a hug and choked back a sob

' I'm so so sorry mom I wish I could have been the perfect son and returned the love you gave me but I was scared in case they'd find out but now their gone well I can move on ' David said

' You were the perfect son you were a good kind boy and I'm still proud of you ' Jill said rubbing David's back

The two hugged for a few moments before pulling apart and carrying on exploring the house seeing what they could salvage and what damage was done

David and Jill spent about half an hour exploring their old home Jill found 2 figurines that weren't broken also some old photos of her and Frank also her wedding photo album that was undamaged and 2 more old photos of her and David

'David rescued his blue teddy his blocks he spelt out his name with as a baby and a photo of him holding the teddy that was undaneged and when Jill and David were done they desided to explore some of the other houses and some of the houses had old faded photos of the children when they were very young and they found a photo of Mara as a baby with her mom and Jill know that poor Babra Chafee was having a lot of problems with little Mara and that's how she killed herself she had enough and Jill took that hard as she and Babra had been friends for years and Jill even found an old Christmas card that was from Babra and Alan and was to their dearest friends Jill and Frank

After looking around the houses Jill and David headed to the old school and looked around and as expected the school was trashed too

' God what have they not trashed here everywhere's destroyed and God knows what else they have been up to here ' ' Jill said finding a used condom in one of the old classrooms

' Yeah that tends to happen to abandond places they get trashed iv seen a lot of videos on you tube never thought I'd be exploring one myself and what saddens me the most I used to live here ' David said looking in a small room that looked like a caretakers room

' Oh old Carlton the caretaker this is his office " Jill said

' Yeah I remeber him too well he was always drunk and smelled bad and I think he hated kids in general as he'd even yell at the normal kids he'd make Freddy Kruger look like a angel ' David said with half a laugh

' Yeah I remeber him he died in a bad way too landed on a car or something ' Jill said as David nodded

' Yeah the others made him kill himself one day he was really drunk and smelled bad and he burst into our classroom and we weren't doing any harm just sitting reading quietly and then he started threatening us and said he'd shoot us and that and then he attacked Robert hitting him on the side of the head with his broom so the others took care of him you just seen the tail end of it ' David said

' Drunkerd or not well he didn't deserve that I knew he had a lot of demons in his life and but the drink but when sober he was a good man ' Jill said but David didn't reply as he had his own thoughts about the caretaker but desired to keep them to himself

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	16. Chapter 16

David and Jill looked around the old school seeing what they could find any clues to the past and though they found lots of things they found nothing of interest really

' Oh a Troll doll ' Jill said bending down and picking up a little doll with lilac hair

' Trolls here but they only came out a couple of years ago when the movie came out Hannah likes them I don't remeber the school having troll dolls ' David said looking at his mom stroke the dolls hair

' No they came out in the 90s too this one has a jewel in its stomach meant to be lucky or something but their old they were our when I was young and came back in the 90s and now are back again because of the movie I guess but it looks quite clean take it for Hannah she might like it and no one owns it now ' Jill said handing the doll to David

' Yeah true I guess but I dunno iv a strange feeling here I can't quite put my finger on it but it's if we're being watched like someone's here I might be wrong though ' David said looking around the place but he seen no one

' Think were the only ones here who'd be staying here the place has been destroyed over the years and you can't blame that on the kids as I think this is recent ' Jill said but David didn't reply

' Helloooo anyone here it's okay we just wanna talk ' Yelled David still glancing around but seen or heard nothing

' Maybe you imagined it town is full of ghosts really ' Jill said

' No this isn't the paranormal I, sure I heard someone and I feel uneasy dunno how I dunno really but I'm kinda creeped out a bit ' David said as he and his mom walked on passing the old clinic that was boarded up

' Oh God the clinic I remeber that too well with Dr Venon and all her tests and she moved all her notes too cleaned the place out one of her collages took them where I don't know and that's where she kept the remains of my partner pickled in a jar so to say I couldn't believe it at first and thought Mara and Robert were lying to me till the showed me talk about pulling the floor from under you ' Said David

' I remember you saying that yeah have to admit that the Vernon woman was strange lot of the adults didn't like her ' Jill said

' Don't blame them and now her niece is all over the case like a rash just like she was oh God mom I hope history dosent repeat itself and this time their will be more kids born ' David said as Jill sighed but before any wine could awnser a voice interrupted them giving them a shock

' ' Don't you dare move and put your hands where I can see ya both ' A man yelled and he stank of drink and looked if he'd not bathed in years and he had filthy old clothes and long brown hair and beard going grey and it looked filthy

' Please don't shoot were just here looking for awnsers that's all we mean no harm ' David yelled with his hands in the air as the man walked over and Jill gasped a little as she knew him

" Steven is it you ' She said in shock as the man gasped and lowers the gun

' Bloody hell jill and who's this didn't know you had any more kids ' Steven said not recognising David

' I didn't look it's David but don't hurt him he was never like the others we left night of the explosion and lived under new identities David is now a good kind man and has a family of his own and is a doting dad ' Jill said scared case the man would shoot David

' You have my word sir I was never like them only in looks that's all but as you can see I look nothing like them now ' David said but Steven didn't reply

' So you stayed what happened then..? Asked Jill

" Well Diane went crazy night of the explosion as Matt was in the barn he was one of them and she never wanted to believe that Matty was evil just brainwashed by the leader what's her face evil little witch she was ' Steven said

' Mara ' David put in

' Yeah her well Diane thought Mara was controlling Matt and if we could have got him away from the others well he'd be okay but Matt instisted we'd take him to the barn he wanted to be with them said he didn't need us I tried to stop him but I was scared so in the end I let him go but Matt was involved in all the incidents along with the others and night of the explosion well Diane went crazy that he was still her son and she loved him and now he was dead that put her OTT and she slept with his photo and pajamas saying they smelt of him we split up about a month after the incident and she moved out and moved in with a friend and about 3 weeks later she was found dead in bed with a photo of Matt and empty pill bottle and empty bottle of vodka and a empty bottle of whisky she couldn't go on without him but I stayed here watching the folks leave until; the town was deserted and now no one is left ' Steven said

' So who trashed the town it's been destroyed and even my home was trashed " Jill said

' Oh teens coming for dares they say the town is cursed haunted so the teens and young people come daring each other to spend the night doing Halloween challenges and stuff they trashed the place over the years ' Steven said

' So do you live here then ..? Asked David stunned

' Sure do in the same house I shared with Diane and him little bastard he is and he ain't mine dunno who fatherd him but not me ' Steven said but Jill and David said nothing

' So are you planning on staying here or what then ..? Asked Jill

' Sure why not if everything I need here and don't wanna leave if the kids come at Halloween well I'll scare them away this is my home lived here all my life and I'll die here you can leave if you want I don't care nothing outntheir for me ' The man said

' It's happened again another blackout and women pregnant including my wife ' David said

' Well what do you want me to do about it nothing to do with me kid that's your problem and youll know more about these kids than me your one of them aren't you " Steven said

' I was but not know and I need awnsers I know nothing about the kids or where they come from I have lived my life as a normal person and still doing that also I have two other kids who are normal and loving kids but I want to know what I'm dealing with ' David said trying to keep calm

' David David calm down ' Jill said using David's real name

' I'm sorry just lost it their but I fea; for Liz and the kids and I was hoping for awnsers ' David saighed walking away

' Well you won't find them here kid that's for sure I'm the only one here and I know nothing really everyone else is dead or moved away so good luck ' Steven yelled as Jill left to join David who sighed

' We as might as well leave mom he's not making any sense and theirs nothing here place is a ghost town even the library is empty if we head home now we be home just as it gets dark and theirs no phone signal here and who knows liz might be trying to call ' David said

' That's right clear out like everyone else and don't bother coming back nothing here and good luck with the kids when they come ' Steven yelled but was ignored as David and Jill headed back to the car to leave shocked at what they found

' Dear God was he always like that and I don't really remember him yet I remeber Matt ' David said

' No not always just after Matt was born he changed blamed the boy for everything but I think Diane refused to believe that Matt was evil and wanted to take him away hoping he'd be good on his own but because Matt had a partner well he was just as evil as Mara was and also no steven was once a good man and Diane was his childhood sweetheart they dated in high school and got married like 19 months before the blackout so weren't ready for children yet maybe that's why Diane got so attached to Matt and hoped he could be good but guess we will never know " Jill said sighing

' Sad how the kids destroyed lots of lives of good people that's why I won't let them do it again and they won't come between Liz or I ' David said firmly

well that's that chappy done more to come Matt was one of the children in the move but never knew his parents name


	17. Chapter 17

' Well that was a wasted journey I guess I had no idea the town was abandond and if I did well I'd never had went and if I opened up any old wounds sorry mom ' David said as he and Jill headed home again leaving Midwich far behind

' It's okay you weren't to know I had no idea too and it's okay at least we got a few old keepsakes so to say but yeah a lot of memories came flooding back today some good some well not so good but you didn't know and it's okay so don't blame yourself ' Jill said

The rest of the long journey was quiet and David put the radio on as he could sense his mom was upset but tried to hide it but David said nothing as he felt now was not a good moment

David and Jill did stop off a little later again around tea time to get some KFC and fries and cola as both were hungry and as thought they finally arrived home when it was getting dark and around 10pm shortest road trip ever that lasted a day instead of a few days but Jill seemed more relaxed back in her new home and the figurine she'd found that wasn't broken she put on a display stand and her wedding album she put in a drawer

David threw his old bear in the wash as he planned to give it to Jason and the blocks too and as for another. Photo he found of himself with his mom he put in a drawer as unlike the other kids David didn't mind having photos taken

No more was said about the road trip and David had to go back to work next day whist still trying to get in touch with Liz as he still planned to win her back and give her the necklace but she wouldn't awnser the phone and also he hated not seeing his kids as he really missed them

Over the next three weeks David stayed with Jill and went to work but. sadly he heard nothing from his family nor seen his kids and he did get frustrated but then one day he got a letter addressed to the name he was using from Liz and it knocked the feet from under him

" OMG no what is wrong with her ' David said shocked throwing the letter down

' What's wrong son is it from Liz what's she done ..? Asked Jill concerned

' Read it your self mom I can't believe she'd do this to me damn I stu;l love her and the kids ' David said as Jill picked up the letter that was in Liz's handwringing

Dear Scott or should I say David

I have desided since your entire life was a utter lie and everything you and your mother told me was a lie I can no longer trust you and I think we should terminate this marriage as marriage is about honesty and trust and you broke that side

I have always been honest with you and told you everything and you lied to me and the kids don't worry I will allow you acces to the kids that will be descused with my lawyer and you can carry on seeing them till their 16 then they can make up their own minds

I am so sorry it has come to this but I'm afraid you cannot be trusted and that has killed the marriage I will have the things you left behind sent on over the next few weeks and I shall start divorce proceedings later in week so I recommend you get yourself a good lawyer

Yours sincerely Liz

' Wow omg she's divorcing you why you didn't do anything wrong 'Jill said

' I lied I guess I don't want to tell her the truth about my past so I made a past up like the fire my name everything but I only did as you did just to hide the past now it's cost me my marriage and my kids maybe I should have died in that barn with the others that night then this wouldn't have happened iv hurt Liz and the kids ' David said sighing

' Don't you dare talk like that you were saved for a reason your a good person David way better than those others were and you have a good kind caring heart ' Jill said as David sighed

' Well she's not getting away with it I'm gonna go round their and talk it over with her and I'll explaine everything ik not gonna let her go as easy as that I will fight for this family ' David said grabbing his jacket and heading out the door

' Scott where you going son ..? Asked Jill

' To save my marriage don't worry mom everything will be okay trust me ' David said giving Jill a kiss on the cheek before leaving

Liz house was like half an hour drive away and she was at home with Jason who sat watching tv and Liz who was quite big now was in the kitchen making lunch when the door went

' Momma door ' Jason said smiling and pointing towards the door

' Yeah it is sweetie sounds if we have a visitor maybe it's the delivery man I got some things of eBay other day ' Liz said smiling whist wiping her hands and yelled just a second coming

' Hold on iv only one pair of hands here don't knock my door in ' Liz yelled as the door kept banging and when Liz opened the door and seen David she got a shock

' What you doing here I don't want to see you ' Liz said coldly

' I just want awnsers what the hell are you playing at " David said waving the letter under Jill's nose

' What dose it look like it's over Scott or should I say David you lied to me and I can't trust you so please get off my porch ' Liz said

' Our porch and I'm not. giving you a divorce so forget it look we can work at things and their was a reason I had to do that just let me explaine and I swear from now on I'll be honest with you you can't do this to me I still love you ' David said but Liz wouldn't listen

' Bye David I'll see you in court now I need to get Jason's lunch you can see him this weekend maybe ' Said Liz

' No that's not good enough you can't treat me like this I have rights too you know ' David yelled

' What. are you going to dress up as Spider-Man and climb onto some roof like that other guy in the U.K. did then ' Said Liz

' Don't be stupid if we don't split up well I'd be around the kids all the time and you we can just forget about this and move on and get back to family life hell I'll even care for this new baby who's ever it is ' David said pointing to Liz pregnant belly

' You won't come near this baby he or she has nothing to do with you you can see Hannah and Jason I'll raise this baby on my own I don't need you ' Liz said

' Fine but look I just don't want this marriage to end I want to work at it ' David begun

' You even lied to the minister a good man of God ' Liz said

' Huh what do you mean ..? Asked David a little confused

' When we went to the church to speak to the minister about our wedding you lied to him and all my friends and family we all believed you also you must have lied to your teachers at school ' Liz said

'Well I was kinda home schooled and I couldn't tell anyone the truth what would I say my father is some sort of alien and I was conceived in the big blackout in Midwich and I had almost identical siblings but brought up in diffrent homes if I started talking that way they'd say I was crazy and lock me up and throw away the damn key ' Davud said looking at a couple that passed by

' Hi Liz hi Scott everything okay ..? The man asked looking at Liz and David

' Yeah it's okay we're good here thanks ' David yelled waving at the guy and forcing a smile

' See now we're attracting unwanted attention maybe I should come inside and we can talk this over save us embaracment ' David said getting ready to come inside but Liz stopped him

' No I want you to leave as I said I will be in touch ' Liz begun but suddenly a voice form behind her yelled daddy Jason had come into the hallway and seen David

' Hey tiger and how's my favourite boy then wow your getting so big your gonna be an athlete when your older ' David said scooping Jason up for a hug knowing Liz wouldn't stop him

' Okay you can come in for 10 minuets that's all ' Liz sighed letting David in as David thanked her

David sat on the sofa with Jason on his knee as the two of them played with a little musical toy and Liz headed into the kitchen area still not happy that David was back but she'd never deny him his kids as he worshipped them so she thought she'd get herself and him some orange juice but before she even reached the kitchen a sudden pain gripped Liz making her collapse onto the floor

David head the noise and gasped and sitting Jason on the sofa making sure he was safe he ran to Liz side grabbing her hand

' Liz Liz can you hear me oh God ' David yelled pulling out his phone and hit 911 before calling his mom to come and get Jason and pick up Hannah as David had a bad feeling about this

well that's that chappy done more to come


	18. Chapter 18

" Liz hello Liz is it 'Said a voice as Liz started to come round and found herself on the floor

' Urgh what happened where am I ..? Asked confused as she could see a couple of paramedics standing over her and David was in the background with Jason in his arms

' You fainted hun your gonna be okay also we think your in labour we need to get you to hospital soon as possible it will be okay ' The female paramedic said kindly

' Labour I can't be I'm not ready to give birth not for ages yet ' Liz said

' She can't be she's just like 12 weeks pregnant maybe 13 but labour what the hell is going on and also how come she looks 9 months gone ' David said confused as he watched Liz being loaded onto a trolly bed

' That's the 11th woman to go into labour today in this town strange that ' The paramedic muttered but none heard them as at that moment Jill came running in the already open door

' I got here soon as I can what's going on is Liz onaky she's my daughter in law " Jill said as David handed her Jason

' Mom look after Jason and collect Hannah will you she's due back from kindergarten soon keep her calm as possible she loves frozen my little pony the trolls movie so talk to her about that she'll be happy ' David said as Jill took Jason saying to the whimpering boy ' Hey it's okay nana is here we're gonna have some fun today you me and your sister

" Mom I'll call you from the hospital ' David said as he got into the ambulance with Liz who was yelling in pain and shouting ' it's coming oh God I can feel it coming get it out

Liz and David were rushed to the hospital with an emergency light and also 2 other ambulances followed behind them and also another one appeared

' Bloody hell what's going on today as a call on the radio said that more ambulances were needed pregnant women going into labour

' Talk about a baby boom this will make headlines for sure ' The female paramedic said as she was in the back and when they arrived at the hospital the emergency room was full of women in labour including the little girl who was screaming ' Whats going on daddy and also her mom was in labour too

Eventully Liz and David were found a small room and already Liz had started pushing and as David was telling her how to breath and encouraging her he noticed dr Amanda Vernon walking up and down the corridor with another 2 doctors

' Dr Vernon wait ' David yelled going after her

' Aww mr Hardgreeves and how can I help you ' Amanda said smiling a bit

' What the hell is going on why is my wife so big and giving birth now the baby isn't due for months yet yet everyone is convinced she's 9 months now what is this thing inside her did this happen last time ..? Asked David

' I believe it did the babies delveope at such an alarming rate far quicker than a normal pregnancy I remeber reading my late aunts notes and all the babies are being born now it seems but I'm sure their is nothing to worry about the baby will be fine ' Amanda said

" Acording to all scans the babies are fully developed and are healthy and will be able to survive ' Another doctor said as a loud ear splitting scream was heard and followed by oh God as a young blonde girl gave birth in the corridor it was Cara and outnslipped a baby ' Excuse me sir I need to tend to this girl here ' The doctor said running over to Cara and to tend to the baby and Cara was crying ' give me my baby I want my baby

' David walked back into his cubical where Liz was who was still pushing her baby out and also a few more babies were heard crying and staff running everywhere not knowing where to go first and also tv reporters had sneaked into the building too so security were dealing with them

Eventully David and Liz baby was born a girl and she was like what they feared Snow White hair but had blue grey eyes and a loud shrill cry

' Congratulations mommy you have a daughter and she's a good weight too ' The nurse said as she weight the baby before wrapping her up in a blanket and handing her to David who wanted to hold her first

' Er she's perfect like an angel ' David said not. sure what to make of her as the baby cooed a little

' Have you thought of a name yet for her ..? Asked the nurse

" Well not sure I always liked the name Scarlett'after scarlet O hara from gone with the wind but that's a bit old ' Liz said

' Daisy is nice or Lucy we never really had to think of names everything has happened so quick ' David said

" Don't worry little miss no name we will give you a name ' David said

' Oh don't call her that little miss no name reminds me of those creepy big eyed homeless dolls that were out years ago my ,om had one when she was a kid it's in her loft ' Liz said

' What about Laurie after Laurie strode in Halloween or Jamie Laurie daughter in the movie or Anna or Elsa she kinda looks like Elsa with the white hair ' David said

' Yeah Hannah would love that but no " Liz said now taking the baby and suddenly she'd forgotten all about the nightmares of the white haired baby as she held her baby

Whist Liz bonded with the baby David slipped out for a bit to call Jill to give her an update

Jill was still over at Liz Nd David's house with the kids when the phone rang

' Is that mommy is the baby here yet ..? Asked Hannah who was excited

' Hold on a second sweetie I'll find out okay " Jill said as she awnsers the phone

' Mom mom are you their it's a girl we had a girl ' David said

' Oh wow what dose she look like dose she look like any of you two or diffrent ..? Asked Jill dreading the worst

' Well she has the white hair and so far her eyes are grey blue she weighed a good 8ib also so many babies were born today I haven't seen them yet but I could hear them all crying it's chaos here ' David said

' so have you guys thought of a name yet for the baby ..? Asked Jill

" No not yet we will soon no doubt but mom I'm scared for us all God knows what distaste's these babies will bring and the women are so attached to them I think the shit will hit the fan soon ' David said as Jill sighed

' Your right it will it's history repeating itself but if they all have partners then God help us all 'Jill said before hanging up and telling Hannah and Jason that they had a new sister but she feared for the children's lives now as the baby would hurt them even

' Hey your back where did you go ..? Asked Liz still holding the baby

" Er just called mom let her know about the baby and that is she okay she seems so early what's going on and she's perfectly formed too looks if she spend a full 9 months inside you ' David said shocked looking at the baby

' She's fine and is heavy too also thought of a name for her I like Bethany what do you think ..? Asked Liz

' Bethany yeah it's cute I guess ' Said David not wanting to get too close to the baby as he sensed evil from it but didn't want to say anything to Liz as she seemed really attached to the baby

Liz and the baby went home 2 days later and at first things seemed okay and David was allowed back in the house yet the baby did not look likee Hannah or Jason with its pure white hair and grey blue eyes and also she cried a lot but it was her development that stunned Liz

At 3 weeks Bethany could support herself and roll over and by 2 months she could sit up and she seemed healthy but David did not trust her

A few weeks later when Liz was coming out the supermarket with Bethany and Jason as they now shared a twin stroller she seen another woman who had a boy and she was on the verge of breaking up

The boy who could have passed for Bethany's brother was in a shopping cart seat and crying non stop and his mom was trying to calm him without much luck so in the end as they were in a carpark the woman suddenly stepped out in front of a car letting herself to be hit and knocked over

Jill seen everything and abandond her stroller for a few moments to run over to the woman and the driver got out panicking saying " I swear to God I didn't see her she came out of nowhere '

Liz knelt beside the woman but she was already dead the children had claimed their first victim it seemed

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	19. Chapter 19

Liz was pretty shaken up when she got home and was on shock so David gave her some hot sweet tea to calm her nerves

' I didn't really know the woman she had a little boy he was screaming and crying in the shopping cart she couldn't take much more of him I feel and killed her self iv never seen a dead human body before only dead thing iv seen was my Hamster when I was 11 ' Liz said crying

' sadly I have before and I try to block it out but maybe the woman had a lot of dark problems in her life you don't know ' Said David trying not to scare Liz as he knew what was going on and that the woman's son would be to blame

Liz only nodded but said nothing and David tried to lighten the mood with trivia things but he knew with the children they'd be heading for very dark times

Liz David and Jill attended the woman's funeral a few days later and when leaving he cemetery David noticed Angela Vernon again standing by a side gate

' What are you doing here the children have claimed their first victim who next the entire town they need to be stopped before they become monsters as I know what they'll be like I seen it before ' David said

' No I haven't come to Gloat if that's what your thinking in and believe you me we are trying to stop them but they are not showing violence just now ' Angela said

' No their not and I don't want them to Well one has already killed his mother and I won't put Liz or my 2 children's lives at risk these children will become monsters I know what they can do so they need to be stopped now and I don't care how it's done take them to a desert and nuke them if you have to ' David said before walking away to rejoin Liz

No more was said about what happened and a few days later their was a huge event in the town all the babies were to be christened as it was quite a God fearing town so most of the town turned out in their best clothes and the babies were all in white being carried into the church or pushed in strollers including Bethany who wore a white puffed sleeved lacy gown with small diamonttees on it and a white hair band with a little tiara on it

' I think we should give Bethany my old baby bangle she'll look pretty I hope she grows up really girly like me but her white hair is strange ' Said Hannah gently tickling Bethany who gurgled a bit

' Well that's how things go she might go darker later on as she gets older and yes the baby bangle is a great idea ' Liz said gently putting the bangle on Bethany's wrist before picking her up for a cuddle and saying ' she looks like a princess

' I still think we should have called her Elsa her hair is the same as Elsa your like the snow queen Elsa we need to watch it when your older ' Said Hannah holding Bethany's hand then suddenly pulled it away giving a scream

' She pinched me look she pinched me for no reason ' Hannah said stunned as she looked at a small red mark on her hand

" Oh don't be silly she didn't pinch you but go and get your brother and dad were leaving soon for the church we can't be late today is Bethany's big day ' Liz said not believing her oldest daughter who ran to David who was seeing to Jason

' Hey munchkin everything okay we're almost ready just give us another 5 miniutes Okay ' David Said smiling as Hannah nodded still rubbing her hand

' Hey everything okay princess ..? Asked David sensing something was wrong

" Bethany pinched me and momma beleive me look daddy " Hannah said showing David a red mark on her small hand

' Oh wow but don't worry I'll kiss it better ' David said kissing the mark on Hannah's hand making her smile again but inside he was scared but what would be the point in saying anything to Liz she couldn't see past Bethany now and also if Bethany was like this now what would she be like when she was older David dreaded that

' The christenings all thankfully went well and somehow the press got hold of the story and a news camera turned up so they were on tv and in the papers the next day

Acouple of weeks later when Liz was in the kitchen with Bethany Jason and Hannah Hannah was playing up a bit because she felt she was pushed aside because of Bethany

' Mommy can I have some milk please ..? Asked Hannah the 3rd time that morning.

' In a moment can't you see I'm busy iv so much on just now I can't reqlly afford to stop " Liz said sighing before tending to Bethany who sat in her high chair near her siblings and to Hannah's shock Liz then got milk and put it in a sippy cup and handed it to Bethany

' Their you go sweetie that will do you just now till you get lunch ' Liz said stroking Bethany's white hair

" Mommmy I thought you were busy yet you have time to give her milk and not me or Jason we were here before her that's not fair "Yelled Hannah pointing to Bethany

' How dare you talk like that Bethany is just a baby and needs to be seen to first and I said wait five minutes that won't hurt and if your now being jealous of your sister I won't have it and for that your not getting any milk now go to your room till I call you ' Liz yelled

' But mom ' Hannah begins

' But nothing I said go now unless you want a smack your acting a spoilt brat and I won't have it in my house ' Jill said now roughly grabbing Hannah by the arm and taking her from the table and ordering her upstairs not seeing Bethany smirk as she watched the drama unfold

Hannah stayed in her room all morning as she didn't like Bethany now and soon David arrived back and came into the kitchen where Liz was with the remaining children

" Hey hun thought I'd come home for lunch today where's Hannah ...? Asked David looking at the empty seat where Hannah usually sat

' Upstairs learning a lesson she was out of controlle today and is acting. jelllious of Bethany so I sent her to her room ' Liz said

" Why what happened ..? Asked David a little confused

' She was rude Nd also I think she is jelious of Bethany she yelled at her I have no idea what has gotten into her but I will not have it in my house I'm sorry you deal with her ' Liz said walking away as David glared at Bethany before heading upairaits

' Hannah it's me daddy what's going on ' David said knocking on the door as it was closed and David always believed in knocking first even the doors of children

' Come in daddy ' Hannah said sadly sitting on the bed holding her glittery troll doll and stroking his hair

' What's going on your mom said you yelled at Bethany and acting jellious of her you were never like this with Jason I fact you were the opposite and wanted him to have everything and covering him in kisses 'Said David as Hannah shrugged

' Daddy I feel Bethany dosent like me sure Jason is my frined but Bethany kinda scares me and she hurt my hand day of her christening I don't think I like her or want to be her friend and mommy loves her more than me she's always putting me and Jason second now ' Hannah said close to tears

' Thats not true sweetheart and babies take a lot of hard work and I'm sure soon you and Bethany will be good friends but if you want to stay here with who's that troll again mr Glitter fatter ' Said David making Hannah laugh a little

' No daddy that's Guy Diamond grandma took me to build a bear and I made him along with Branch and poppy but Guy is all glittery and loves dancing and that and yeah he farts glitter ' Hannah said laughing making David smile

' Well I'm sure if you stay up here with Guy Diamond he will keep you company and I'll sneak you up some food so don't worry ' David said kissing the side of Hannah's head

' What about Bethany daddy ..? Asked Hannah

' Don't worrry pumpkin leave Bethany to me okay ' David said smiling as Hannah hugged him

' That's my big princess good girl ' Said David rubbing Hannah's back before leaving and going down stairs to talk to Liz

' Well did you speak to her about her behaviour then ..? Asked Liz

' Yes I did and I don't think Hannah is a jellious type look how she behaved so well when Jason was born she was giving him all her toys and stuff and covering with hugs and kisses every chance she got ' David said

' Well Jason is diffrent he's a boy I think she's jellious because their is another girl in the house and ' Liz said but David cut her off

' Bullcrap before Jason was born Hannah wanted a sister as friend to have girly days with so she isn't jellious and your giving all your attention to Bethany you have 2 other kids too don't forget ' David yelled now grabbing Jason who started crying because of the shouting

" Look see what you've done you upset our son but don't worry I'll see to him as your too wrapped up in Bethany twenty four seven ' David yelled leaving the room and taking Jason with him as he was in no mood to argue any more

Well that's that chappy done more to come


End file.
